If You're World Falls Apart I'll be There
by jemb
Summary: Booth helps Brennan when disaster strikes and their 'platonic' relationship begins to change
1. Chapter 1

PART ONE

As the sun starts to set and a beautiful orange glow shimmers from the horizon, another more sinister orange glow lights up the city. Bright hot flames lick out of the shattered windows as dark clouds of thick black smoke fill the air. Red and blue sirens wail and flash in front of the building while rescue workers with dirtied faces tend to the injured and fire fighters tackle the blaze.

Dr Goodman looks around at the chaos surrounding him and a deep sigh escapes from his mouth. _How did this happen?_ He asks himself. _What am I going to tell Dr Brennan?_

PART TWO

Temperance Brennan stares out the window of the SUV as Booth drives them back into the city to her lab. Neither of them has spoken for the last half hour, both too stubborn to give in. As usual, it all started with an innocent argument over him making her stay in the car while he interviewed a suspect.

_"It's too dangerous Bones, for once just wait in the car." Booth is exacerbated. He likes working with Brennan but she can drive him to the point of frustration far too easily._

_"I will not just sit here and wait. What can possibly be so dangerous about this guy?" Brennan asks._

_"He's a known criminal with connections to the mafia Bones." Booth tells her. "You don't have the training to interview someone like him and anything you say could spark off something we don't want to happen." He tries to explain. In response Brennan folds her arms across her chest and sulks. Part of her knows he's right but she only ever agreed to work with Agent Booth on cases if she got full participation. Waiting in the car is not full participation._

_"I shouldn't be long." He says as he gets out. "Don't move." He warns as he closes the door. As he walks towards the house Booth can see the look on Brennan's face. She isn't happy, not one little bit._

As Booth gets closer to the lab he spots some strange activity. He can see smoke billowing from roughly where the lab is and when he turns the corner there are flashing lights.

"Bones." He says.

"What?" she asks impatiently.

"Look." He turns her attention to the lab at the end of the street where there looks to be a scene of total chaos.

"What the…" Brennan trails off as she takes in the scene. Fire and smoke, ambulances and fire fighters. _This can't be good_ she thinks. She feels Booth accelerate a little and he pulls the SUV to a stop as close as he can get.

Both are out the SUV in seconds, striding towards the Fire Marshall.

"What happened?" Brennan rushes forward to ask.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step back." The Fire Marshall says.

"Wait, I work here, what happened?" she asks again.

"This is a dangerous situation ma'am, please, I don't care if you work here, you need to step back." He holds his hands out in front to get his point across.

"I'm with the FBI, Agent Seely Booth, this is Dr Temperance Brennan." He says in his official voice with a tone that says 'I can get you fired if you don't let us through'.

"We need to see Dr Goodman." The Fire Marshall looks Booth over then Brennan then he steps to the side. "Thank you." Booth says. He places his hand on Brennan's lower back and steers her forward.

Dr Goodman is standing amongst chaos. But through the chaos he sees Agent Booth and Dr Brennan walking towards him. He hangs his head and takes a deep breath.

"What's going on, what happened?" Brennan asks frantically.

"There was an explosion." Dr Goodman tells her.

"What kind of explosion?"

"We believe it was a bomb." Dr Goodman tells Booth.

"A bomb, who would want to bomb us?" Brennan looks to Booth for answers he can't give.

"Dr Brennan." Dr Goodman lifts his head. "I have some bad news."

"What?" Brennan's eyes widen and Booth can see the fear in them. "Oh God, Angela, Zach, Hodgins?" she asks. Her right hand reaches out and grabs Booth's arm, her fingers digging into the cloth of his coat.

"They're not…" Booth can't bring himself to say the word 'dead'. Over the last few months he's really come to like the three squints and he knows how important they are to Brennan.

"No, but they are in a serious condition at the hospital." Dr Goodman explains. Booth feels Brennan gripping his arm tighter. "They got caught in the main blast." Dr Goodman explains. Brennan looks at Dr Goodman, her eyes filling with tears. _Why? Why did this happen. Who did this? Angela, poor Angela. And Zach, he's so young. Hodgins too._ Her mind is running faster than she can keep up.

Brennan suddenly lets go of Booth's arm and she just walks away from the two men. Booth's first instinct is to go after her but Dr Goodman shakes his head. Booth looks over at Brennan who has come to a stop beside a fire engine. Her back is to him but he can see from her hunched shoulders that she is deeply upset. Her arms are wrapped around her chest tightly, as if she's holding herself together.

"Which hospital?" Booth asks Dr Goodman.

"County." He states. "I have to stay for a while yet, procedures." He nods.

"I'll take her." Booth says. Turning away from the older man, Booth starts the walk over to Brennan.

Brennan feels a warm hand on the back of her neck and it sends shivers down her spine. She knows exactly who it is. Booth's hand slides across her neck and finds its way to that spot between her neck and her shoulder. He holds his hand there for a moment before he lifting it awayand moving it to her arm. He knows he's taken a big risk touching her this way. Friends don't get this close but it felt natural and she didn't resist. He nods towards the SUV, indicating that they should go. She turns and walks beside him, her arms still clamped across her chest.

PART THREE

As Booth drives quickly to the hospital he can imagine everything going through her head. _She's wondering why it wasn't her, why her friends had to get hurt._ He thinks. _She's terrified they're going to die and she's going to be alone again_. Booth doesn't know much about Brennan's past except her parents disappeared when she was young, she ended up in foster care and she was separated from her brother. _She's lost a lot of people who are close to her. She doesn't want to be alone again._ He lowers his head momentarily and glances sideways at her. _You'll never be alone Bones. If your world falls apart I'll be there._

PART FOUR

Booth waits patiently in the hallway, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Brennan is in with Hodgins. Of the three squints, he has been the luckiest. Escaping with a gash to his head and lots of cuts and scratches from the broken glass and bones thrown around during the explosion, Hodgins is only being kept in over night for observation. Booth watches Brennan sitting with Hodgins. She is holding his hand and talking to him, probably trying to find out what happened. The sad look on her face cannot be hidden.

Booth stands up straight and places his hands on his waist when Brennan emerges from Hodgins room.

"How's he doing?" Booth asks softly.

"He's okay. He doesn't remember much about what happened." She folds her arms and starts walking down the hall.

"What about Zach and Angela?" Booth asks.

"Zach's in a room down here somewhere." Brennan looks at the numbers on the doors as she walks. "Angela is in surgery." She then states. Booth can hear the panic in her voice.

"You want some coffee or something?" Booth asks. He doesn't really know what else to do or say.

"No thanks." Brennan stops outside Zach's room and looks at him through the window. Her eyes well up with tears as she sees the young man bandaged up and lying still in the bed.

"I'll be out here, if you need anything." Booth says. _He's being so nice_ Brennan thinks. _I've never seen this side of him before_.

Brennan walks into Zach's room and a light gasp escapes her lips. The young man is in a serious but stable condition. He has some severe burns to his arms and hands and a lot of cuts from the broken glass and shards of bones. He looks so small and weak in the bed and Brennan feels her heart pounding as she approaches.

"Hey Zach." She smiles down at him. His eyes blink open.

"Dr Brennan." He whispers.

"How are you feeling?" she asks as she perches on the edge of the bed.

"Like I got blown up." He says. Brennan smiles when she hears the sarcasm in his voice.

"Do you remember what happened?" she asks.

"We got a package." Zach says. "It was on the table then…" he stops when he remembers the explosion.

"It's alright Zach. You're going to be fine." Brennan wants to reach out and touch him but she's afraid of hurting him. "Booth will find out what happened." She states. She has every faith that the FBI agent will do anything in his power to help and bring the bastards who did this to justice. "I'll let you get some rest." Brennan stands up and backs towards the door. Zach's eyes close and he drifts off into a world of dreams.

Booth is talking with a Doctor when Brennan comes out Zach's room.

"Dr Brennan." The doctor beckons her over. "I'm Dr Harris." He introduces himself and shakes her hand.

"How's Angela?" Brennan asks.

"Ms Montenegro is still in surgery I'm afraid. The surgeon is doing a lot of repair work to her left leg and stomach which were severely damaged by the last." He says. Brennan feels like she's going to throw up and she hunches over. But strange relief is brought by Booth gently rubbing her back.

"She'll be okay?" Brennan asks.

"We have the best surgeon on the east coast in there." Dr Harris tells her. "But it's going to take some time. You might want to go home and get some sleep."

"We'll wait." Booth announces. Brennan turns her head and looks at him. _Did he say 'we'?_ she wonders.

"Alright, I'll be around the floor if you have any questions." Dr Harris nods and back away from the pair. Brennan sighs and walks over to the old leather couch. She sits down with a heaviness Booth has never seen.

"Angela's going to be okay. She's strong, you know." He tells her. When Brennan looks up at him her eyes are wide and glassy and Booth knows she is terrified Angela won't pull through. He doesn't know what else to do so he sits down beside her and takes her hand. He feels her fingers interlink with his and he turns his head, meeting her eyes and giving her a little smile. She nods and turns her head forward, staring at the wall. And that's how they remain for the next two hours; side by side, holding hands and silent.

PART FIVE

Booth is first to notice a surgeon walking down the hall towards he and Brennan.

"Hey." He whispers. She breaks her gaze at the spot on the wall and looks in the direction he is indicating with his head. Seeing the surgeon she stands up but she doesn't let go of Booth's hand. He feels her grip tighten as the surgeon approaches.

"I'm Dr Marlin." He introduces. "Ms Montenegro is in recovery and doing well." He breaks a smile. Brennan sags with relief. "She'll require plenty of rest and physiotherapy but she's young fit and healthy so I predict she'll make a full recovery."

"Can we see her?"

"Yes, but for a couple of minutes only. She needs rest." Dr Marlin says. He turns to guide Brennan and Booth down the hall and Brennan takes a step forward but Booth doesn't.

"Booth?" Brennan asks when he doesn't follow her.

"You go ahead, I'll wait here." He says. Brennan looks into his eyes trying to see what's going on but he hides it well. She relinquishes her grip on his hand and follows the Doctor down the hall. Every few feet she glances back at him. He stands in the middle of the hallway with his shoulders hunched and a tired look on his face.

Brennan stands by Angela's bed with one hand at her throat. Her best friend looks so ill and weak, she can hardly believe it's the same woman she saw just hours ago, healthy and happy at the lab. The tubes and drips she is hooked up to are pretty intimidating. As is the monitor bleeping at the side of the bed.

"You're going to be fine Angela." Brennan whispers before a nurse gestures that her time is up. Brennan nods and backs towards the door. Seeing Angela's chest rising and falling gives her some peace of mind. _At least she's still alive._

When Brennan gets back to the waiting area, Booth is sitting on the old leather couch resting his head against the wall. _He must be exhausted_.

"Booth, you should go home, you don't need to stay." She tells him. He lifts his head off the wall. But he doesn't get up. Brennan realises he isn't going to go anywhere just yet so she sits down beside him. Booth lifts his left arm and places it along the back of the couch behind Brennan's head. Exhausted both emotionally and physically she leans into Booth and rests her head on his shoulder. She feels his arm slip around her and his fingers stroke her arm. _How does he know just what to do?_ She asks herself. _Stop analysing it Temperance, just relax._ She tells herself. And she does. She closes her eyes and forgets that she's in Booth's arms. Quite possibly the most dangerous place to be.

PART SIX

When Brennan wakes she is lying horizontally. As she sits up she realises Booth's coat is covering her. _Where's Booth?_ She snaps her head up and looks around for him but he is nowhere to be seen._ He wouldn't leave me, would he?_ She wonders. Maybe she gave him too much credit last night. As she convinces herself he's abandoned her, she spots him walking down the hall carrying a paper bag. His shirt is un-tucked, his tie is loosened to the point that he might as well have taken it off and his five o'clock shadow is clearly visible.

"Morning." He greets her with a smile. "I brought bagels." He places the bag on the coffee table by the couch. "How'd you sleep?" he asks.

"Fine." Brennan replies as she lifts Booth's jacket off her and lays it on the couch beside her.

"Here, coffee too." He hands Brennan a cup of steaming hot coffee. Then his phone rings and she sees his face sink. _Tessa_ she thinks.

"Hey, Tessa." Booth answers awkwardly. He turns his back to Brennan and starts to walk. Brennan strains to hear what he's saying and from his words she can judge the conversation. Tessa is berating him for not coming home last night. She must have been expecting him.

"What did you expect me to do?" Booth asks angrily. "Leave her here on her own when her best friends are in critical condition?" He listens for a minute. "They're more than that Tessa, they're my friends too." He states. Brennan smiles when she hears Booth admit that he actually likes them. "Yeah, maybe I should have called but with everything that was going on it slipped my mind." He explains. Tessa has probably just demanded to know why he didn't call her. _He had plenty of chances to, why didn't he?_ She wonders. As Booth finishes the call Brennan snaps her attention to the bagels.

"Sorry about that."

"Is Tessa mad?" Brennan asks.

"A little." He replies as he sits down next to her.

"You don't have to stay Booth. You didn't have to stay last night either." She tells him.

"Come on Bones, I wasn't going to leave you here on your own." He smiles. "What would you use for a pillow?" he laughs a little and Brennan feels a smile tug at her lips.

"Thanks." Brennan says meaningfully. "I really mean it." She adds. Booth can't resist tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. His fingers linger on her cheek longer than they should and both know it. Brennan lowers her gaze and Booth stares at her.

"I'll always be here when you need me." He says. For some reason Brennan absolutely believes it. She and Booth share a strange bond and she doesn't doubt for a second that he wouldn't come to her aid if she asked.

PART SEVEN

Brennan and Booth are sitting around the waiting area when Dr Harris comes to find them. Brennan jumps to her feet to meet him. Booth stands stiffly behind her. Sleeping upright on a couch does nothing for his back.

"Dr Harris." Brennan greets him.

"Dr Brennan, Agent Booth." He replies.

"How's Angela?" Brennan asks hopefully.

"I'm afraid there have been complications." Dr Harris says. _The last time someone told me that, my Grandfather died _Brennan thinks. She feels her knees weaken and everything around her goes grey and fuzzy. The last thing she hears is Booth calling out her name.

"Bones, come on, come back." She hears Booth's voice again. She blinks her eyes open and she sees his fuzzy face hovering above her. _Why am I not on the floor?_ She wonders. She knows she passed out but she isn't on the cold hard floor, she's on something warm and soft. As she blinks and her vision clears she realises she's in Booth's arms, her neck resting safely on his arm.

"Next time you're going to do that, give me some warning okay." Booth smiles. "You almost cracked your head on the floor." He tells her.

"Sorry." She mumbles.

"Perhaps she needs some rest." Dr Harris suggests.

"I'm alright." Brennan insists. "Angela, what about Angela?" Brennan asks. Booth sits her up then pulls her to her feet with him. He slips his left arm around her waist and holds her right arm with his hand. He can feel her shaking.

"We were expecting her to wake from the anaesthetic already but she is so far still unconscious." Dr Harris says.

"But she's still alive?" Brennan needs to know.

"Yes, but she's in a coma and we are not sure when she'll wake." The news shocks Brennan and she feels her knees going weak again.

"Uh Booth, I think I need to sit down." She warns him.

"Right." Booth walks her over to the couch and she practically falls onto it.

"How much worse can this get?" burying her head in her hands she asks this rhetorical question. Booth sighs and looks at the floor. _This really isn't the time to tell her that the package containing the bomb was addressed to her and that someone is obviously out to kill her._

PART EIGHT

Brennan sits nervously in the passenger seat of Booth's SUV.

"Are you sure?" she asks.

"Positive." Booth replies. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to have to tell you but…"

"It's all right." Brennan glances out the window. "I'd have to find out sometime." She sighs. Booth brings the SUV to a stop outside her house.

"Make this quick Bones." Booth tells her. Brennan nods and gets out. Booth follows her to the door which she unlocks and pushes open. Booth steps in front of her, his gun drawn. He proceeds to check the house for intruders or anything suspicious. Seeing nothing he waves to Brennan to go pack some clothes.

In her bedroom Brennan pulls out a large hold all. She throws some clean clothes, toiletries and other essentials into the bag, including a photograph of her family and of her friends. Looking around she wonders if she'll ever feel safe here.

"You ready Bones?" Booth booms from the hall.

"Coming." She replies. Heaving the hold-all over her shoulder she walks out and meets Booth in the hall. He takes her bag from her with a little nod and guides her back out the house. She locks the door and walks to the SUV, unsure whether she'll be returning. Whoever sent the bomb to the lab could send one to her house.

PART NINE

Booth is tired. The last thing Booth needs now is Tessa arguing with him about the situation. Brennan is asleep on his bed, exhausted after the last two days. It had taken every ounce of persuasion skills he has to get her to leave the hospital. Then, with nothing left he had to persuade her not to go home because she wasn't safe. Bones being Bones, she had refused and insisted she could take care of herself and didn't need him fussing like a mother hen. He had laughed at this. He has never seen himself as a mother hen. He isn't fussing over her, he's protecting her from someone or something.

Tessa paces the floor, a stern look on her face.

"You know what Tessa, her life is in danger. Someone tried to blow her up. She isn't even safe in her own home. If you have a problem with her staying here then I suggest you leave. And if you go, don't bother coming back." Booth yells. He knows he might wake Brennan but right now he's running on emotion and he's always had a hard time keeping those in check.

Tessa just stands and stares at him. She can't believe this is how it ends. She wanted to be the one to break it off with him for something he's done. He hasn't been perfect by any means; working late, cancelling on her, leaving during dinner for new cases. But this seems too sudden, unfinished.

She knows she's overreacting to the situation and that Brennan staying with Booth is for the woman's safety but she's been so worked up about their friendship lately that she hasn't been thinking straight. Booth is a good man and despite his faults she has always wanted to be with him. She's just threatened because Brennan and Booth seem to have a natural chemistry she doesn't have with Booth. _He's slipping away and there's nothing I can do._ She purses her lips, picks up her bag and her jacket and heads to the door. When she opens it she looks back at Booth, giving him a chance to change his mind but he just shakes his head and turns away, walking towards the kitchen. _I've lost him._ Tessa says to herself. _I've lost him for good._

PART TEN

Brennan pads down the hall and to the den. She wraps her arms protectively around her chest and stands awkwardly by the kitchen table. Booth is lying on the couch with one foot on the floor and his head resting on a cushion on the arm of the couch. His shirt is creased and his hair is messed up. He hasn't shaved in at least two days and to Brennan, he actually looks quite a mess. And it's all because of her. _This is my fault_ she believes. _I've pissed someone off and now everyone around me is paying_.

She walks into his kitchen and puts the kettle on to make some tea. As she waits for it to boil she looks down at herself. Not two minute ago she was thinking about how awful Booth looks but she looks just as bad. Her clothes are dirty and creased and her hair must be a mess it's been pulled back and not washed for two days. Suddenly she feels very self conscious about how she looks.

Booth seems oblivious to the noise in the kitchen. Brennan pours the boiling water into a cup and adds a camomile teabag. It surprised her that Booth had camomile. _Maybe Tessa drinks it_ she wonders. Taking the tea, she pads back to Booth's room where her hastily packed bag sits on the floor. She places the tea on the table by the bed before lifting the hold-all and rummaging through for clean clothes and toiletries.

Booth snorts, rolls over and almost falls off the couch as he wakes up. He momentarily forgets where he is, what's happened and that Brennan is in his bed. That is until he hears the shower going. Pulling himself up he rubs his face and coughs. His face feels rough and he realises he hasn't shaved in two days. _Tessa's gone_ he remembers yelling at her and telling if she walks out not to come back. He feels bad, not that they've broken up but that he yelled at her. He could have been more civil. Rolling off the couch, Booth stumbles to the kitchen. The kettle is still hot so he pours a hot cup of camomile tea and takes a sip. Rubbing his stomach he also realises he, and Brennan, haven't eaten for a long time. He begins searching the cupboards ad gathers together some ingredients for breakfast.

Brennan lets the hot water flow over her. With her hair now washed and feeling clean again she finally shuts the water off and steps out the shower. Wrapping a large towel around her body, she takes a smaller one and towel dries her hair. When she wipes the steam off the mirror she notices an immediate improvement in her face. Hr skin is brighter and her cheeks have a light flush to them. All that remains is to get dressed and face the day, whatever it holds.

Booth is busy scrambling eggs when Brennan emerges. She looks nervous as she walks into the kitchen and slides onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

"Feeling better?" he asks.

"Much." She replies. "

"Well you look better." He tells her with a smile as he turns around from the stove and faces her. Wearing blue jeans and a vest she looks very casual. Her damp hair hangs around her face in waves.

"You look like hell." She comments.

"Thanks Bones, way to make a guy feel good." He retorts. "You hungry?" he asks. She shakes her head. "Bones, I don't want you calling me a mother hen again but you need to eat." He says. He opens his mouth to give her a speech about healthy bodies meaning healthy minds but she stops him before he can even start.

"Okay, okay." She raises her hands in submission. He carries the pan of eggs over to the breakfast bar and scoops some out onto the plate in front of her.

"There." He looks pleased that the eggs came out okay. "You eat while I go make my self a bit more presentable." He carries the pan back to the stove and places it down, making sure the gas is off. Brennan lifts the fork and tests the eggs. Booth hangs about for her to nod that they are okay before he wanders to his bedroom. _He makes good eggs_ Brennan thinks as she makes her way through the plate. _Hmm, he even added ham and onions, I'm impressed._

After eating, Brennan tidies up the kitchen and washes the dishes. She needs something to keep her mind occupied or she'll just start worrying again. _There's so much to worry about; Angela, Zach, Hodgins, the lab…me_. Lost in her tasks, she doesn't hear Booth walk up behind her.

"Bones, you listening?" he asks. She spins around, surprised. She looks him up and down before answering.

"Sorry, I was thinking." She replies. "You scrub up well." She adds. Wearing a fresh suit, shirt and tie, Booth has shaved and fixed his hair.

"Thanks Bones." Booth smiles at her. "You didn't have to do that." He nods at the dishes and the clean kitchen.

"It's the least I can do." She replies. She places the last pot down on the stove and leans back against the counter.

"So what now?" she asks.

"I can drive you to the lab, or the hospital." Booth says. Brennan shakes her head.

"No, I mean with me and this psycho." She says. "How o we catch him?"

"We don't catch him, I catch him." Booth states.

"Booth, come on." Brennan protests.

"No Bones, not this time." He states.

"Booth." She stands up straight.

"I'm serious Bones. This is serious stuff. You're in enough danger without you going looking for this guy." His face hardens at the thought of Brennan being put in further danger.

"Exactly my point Booth." She places her hands defiantly on her waist. "He can find me anywhere, I'm safer with you than anywhere else." She states. Booth is surprised by her words. _She feels safe with me?_ He shakes his head, unsure of what to say.

"You know I'm right." A small smile tugs at her lips when she realises she's winning.

"I don't know Bones, if anything happened to you…" he trails off.

"It won't. I'll be careful, I promise." She sends him a pleading look and when he meets her eyes he knows he's lost.

"Two conditions." He states.

"Name them."

"One, you do what I say, when I say it with no arguments. If I ask you wait in the car you wait in the car, got it?" Brennan nods. She knows this is the only way she'll be involved.

"And the second?" she asks.

"You carry this." He turns his back and walks to the dresser. He pulls out a gun and walks over to her. He holds the gun in his hand and checks the safety is on.

"You're giving me a gun?" she is shocked. "I thought…" he cuts her off.

"This isn't official and I'll lose my job if you so anything stupid with it." He warns her. "But I can't guarantee that I can protect you every second so I figure…" he cocks his head to one side. "Since you know how to use one of these you could hold onto it, just in case."

"Booth." Brennan sighs with appreciation.

"Not a word about this. No one knows you have it." He raises his eyebrows, his face conveying his seriousness.

"Not a sole." Brennan takes the loaded gun and holds it in her hand. It's heavy but she doesn't care. _Booth trusts me with a gun_ she smiles to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

PART ONE

Temperance Brennan sits in her office staring into space. There are a thousand things she could be doing right now but she can't seem to focus. Explaining that is easy. Who could possibly concentrate when they know someone is trying to kill them. Leaning back in her chair Brennan goes over what Dr Goodman told her this morning when Booth dropped her at the lab.

"_Repairs and reconstruction will take three to four weeks. There will be an impact on several exhibits." Dr Goodman explains. "The FBI came to analyse the scene and took with them the bomb fragments."_

"_I still can't believe it." Brennan sighs. "Why? I just don't understand why?"_

"_You have helped the FBI put away a lot of killers. It isn't beyond belief that one of them would seek revenge." Dr Goodman offered._

With this in mind Brennan had attempted to look through some old case files and see if anyone stuck out as particularly threatening. But her mind keeps wandering. Booth pops in there a lot. She had heard him arguing with Tessa last night…over her. _I wonder if they'll make up and get back together?_ Her gut tells her she doesn't want them too. Tessa seems nice enough but she doesn't seem to understand Booth and what he's all about. Not that Brennan herself has much more of an idea but she doesn't push Booth to be someone he's not. _Stop thinking about Booth. This isn't helping._ She tells herself. She needs to find out who would want her dead so he can be put behind bars and she can be free to go back home. Sighing, she sits up in her seat and opens another file.

Booth strides through the lab towards Brennan's office. He walks past the devastated lab and images flash in his mind of what he imagined happened. He squints his eyes closed as an imaginary flame comes towards him. Shaking off thoughts of Bones being here instead of at a crime scene with him, Booth continues to her office.

"You're early." Brennan says without even looking up to see who is at her door. She's developed this weird sense of knowing when he's there before he makes his presence known.

"Hey yourself." He smiles and walks into her office. The seat opposite her is free and he flops down into it. "Whatcha looking at?" he asks.

"Old files." She tells him. "I thought maybe I pissed someone off." She shrugs and closes the file.

"Anything?" Booth asks. Brennan merely shakes her head. _Any of these people could be responsible. _

"Nothing is standing out." Brennan sighs. "I'll take the rest of them with me, look at them later." She stands up and starts to place the files in a box. Booth rises with her and when she's done he lifts the box off the table.

"So, I can drop you at the hospital now and pick you up around six." He tells her.

"Booth, you don't have to drop everything to drive me around." Brennan tells him. "I don't want you getting in trouble at work for not being there."

"It's fine Bones. My Boss wants this 'case' solved. Apparently the FBI doesn't take kindly to threats to its external partners." Booth grins. "Besides, you think I'd let you wander around on your own when we have no idea who is after you?" he asks.

"I have protection." Brennan reminds him.

"I know." He nods his head. "Humour me." He asks.

"Fine." Brennan sighs. "For now." She adds. She isn't letting whoever this psycho is ruin her life.

PART TWO

Brennan keeps pace with Booth as they walk out to the parking lot. Despite the weight of the box in his arms Booth keeps a fast pace and Brennan almost has to jog to keep up. As Booth crosses the roadway Brennan drops her bag.

"Hey, hold on a second." She calls. Booth stops on the other side of the road as Brennan crouches down to pick up her bag and a few things that had fallen out. As Brennan crouches down gathering her things, Booth's attention is drawn to two bright lights at the far end of the parking lot. An engine roars and the lights speed towards an unsuspecting Brennan. As the car approaches, Booth reacts and drops the box of files. He runs at Brennan, diving towards her and pulling her out the way of the car. The two roll along the hard concrete, finally coming to a stop with Brennan underneath Booth, her head protected from hitting the concrete by his arm under her neck. The car roars past them and screeches out of the parking lot.

"You okay?" Booth looks down at Brennan. Her eyes are wide and shocked and her breathing is fast and panicked. "Bones?" he asks when he gets no reply.

"Uh fine." She finally answers. "Except I can't breath because you're crushing me." She tells him in a semi joking manner. _He's crushing me but I'm not in any hurry to move_ she thinks before her sensible side interferes. _Stop thinking like that_.

"God, I'm sorry." Booth realises he's lying on top of Brennan and he quickly adjusts position so he sits up off her. As he moves he lifts the arm which her neck is resting on and she sits up too. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asks. He looks her over for signs of injuries.

"I'm fine, really." She insists. "Thanks for..." She can't quite bring herself to say the words 'saving me'.

"I think if we had any doubts that someone was after you this proves they are. Bones, this is getting serious. Two attempts on your life in two days." Booth kneels on the concrete and sighs. As he pushes himself up with his hand on the ground he winces.

"Are you okay?" This time Brennan is asking the question.

"Just a graze." He tells her. Brennan scrambles to her feet and grabs his hand, pulling it towards her.

"This more than a graze, you must have cut it on something as we fell." She keeps looking at the wound, refusing to meet his eyes which she knows are staring down at her. She keeps hold of his hand as she looks around for her bag. She spots it lying in the middle of the roadway.

"I have a first aid kit in there." She finally lowers his hand and walks towards her bag, keeping a careful look out for any other killer cars. Booth follows her over and pauses as she lifts her bag off the ground. Somehow the car missed running over it. They then continue over to Booth's SUV. Brennan places her bag on the bonnet and rummages around while Booth pulls out his cell.

"Who are you calling?"

"I'm reporting this incident." He tells her. With his uninjured hand he calls the FBI. While he explains to someone what happened Brennan finds her mini first aid kit and pulls out several antiseptic wipes. As Booth ends his call, she tears a package open and unfolds a wipe. Taking Booth's hand in hers she gives him a warning.

"This might sting a little." She smiles.

"I'm a big boy Bones, I think I can handle it." He says as he glances around the parking lot. His senses are on overdrive, the adrenalin still pumping. Brennan then starts to wipe away the blood and grit with the wipe.

"Ouch." He snatches his hand back.

"What's the matter?" Brennan cocks her head and smiles.

"That stings." He tells her.

"Big Boy huh?" she laughs. Booth sulks as she continues cleaning the cut. She finishes by placing a large bandaid over the cut. "Okay, I'm done." She announces.

"About time." Booth sulks but in a manner that Brennan knows is playful.

"Next time I won't bother." Brennan plays along.

"Next time I'll let the car run you over." Booth smirks at her and pulls open the passenger door. "In." he nods for her to get inside. Once he closes the door he picks up the box of files he dropped earlier then moves to the drivers' side and pulls the door open. He lifts the box over the seat and places it in the back before he gets in and starts the car.

"So what's going to happen now?" Brennan asks.

"We'll get the security tapes and see if we can identify the car." Booth explains. "It might help identify who's after you." He tells her.

"Good." Brennan says. "Because this is starting to piss me off."

PART THREE

After Booth escorted Brennan up to the floor where Angela and Zach are, he left strict instructions with her not to leave. He would be back at six to pick her up. Remembering their agreement she had nodded.

Having spent some time with a quiet Zach, Brennan goes to find out about Angela. Dr Harris is in Angela's room when Brennan walks in.

"Dr Brennan." He seems surprised to see her.

"How is she?"

"I'm doing fine." Angela pipes up from the bed.

"Ang?" Brennan rushes into the room and over to the bed. She grabs Angela's hand and holds on tight.

"Steady there Temp, do you want to crush my bones?" Angela laughs.

"Sorry." Brennan loosens her grip.

"How's she really doing?" Brennan asks the Doctor.

"Very well. You had us worried for a while Ms Montenegro." He smiles. "You'll need plenty of rest and you won't be leaving the hospital for at least two or three weeks." He insists. "With some physiotherapy you'll be back on your feet in no time."

"Great, I hate lying around doing nothing." Angela smiles.

"Well, I'll leave you to visit." Dr Harris says to Brennan.

"Thanks." Brennan flashes him a smile as he walks away before turning back to Angela. "I am so glad you're awake." She smiles.

"How are Zach and Jack?" Angela asks.

"Jack is at home. He was lucky, just a gash to the head and cuts and scratches." Brennan explains. "Zach is a few doors down. He 's got quite severe burns to his arms but he's going to be okay."

"Good." Angela sighs.

"Angela, you should know that this is all my fault." Brennan hangs her head.

"What is sweetie?"

"The bomb, someone is out to kill me." She explains.

"It's hardly your fault that some psycho chose to send a bomb to the museum." Angela assures her.

"I still feel responsible." Brennan tells her friend.

"Well you shouldn't." Angela has taken a minute to process the information. "And what do you mean someone is trying to kill you?" Angela asks.

"The bomb was addressed to me and a car tried to run me over in the parking lot at the museum just an hour ago. Lucky Booth was with me or I'd be in here with you if not in the ground."

"Booth saved you?" Angela grins through her pain.

"Yeah." Brennan tells her. She contemplates adding that she's staying at his house but Angela would have far too much fun with that and with everything that's going on Brennan doesn't need those thoughts being put in her head.

"I always knew he was the knight in shining armour type." Angela says.

"I don't know about the shining armour." Brennan smiles. "But I don't know what I'd do without him right now." She admits.

"Oh sweetie, I knew it." Angela grins widely.

"What?" Brennan feigns innocence. _I know exactly what she's thinking._

"You and Booth, it's so meant to be."

"Angela, get a grip, I think these drugs are too strong." Brennan stands up. "Booth is picking me up in a minute so I'd better go wait for him. He'll have a panic attack if I'm late."

"It is so cute that he worries about you. I swear, if he and Tessa ever break up you should just go for it." Angela has no idea that Booth kicked Tessa out last night and Brennan isn't about to tell her.

"I'll come see you tomorrow Angela. Get lots of rest and don't be giving the cute doctors a hard time." Brennan warns as she walks out the door. Angela gives her a little wave as she goes.

Booth waits at the nurses' station for Brennan. She walks down the hall at exactly six o'clock.

"So, how are they?" he asks.

"Angela woke up this afternoon, she's fine. Well as fine as she can be. Zach is doing well too but I'm worried about him. He seems so depressed. Booth shakes his head.

"Only to be expected. He's young and he's been through something quite traumatic."

"I guess." Brennan falls into step with Booth as they head to the elevator. "I hope he works through it, I'd hate to lose him." Brennan states. When the elevator opens Booth places his hand on her lower back and guides her inside.

"Don't worry. I have every faith that you squints will be back in no time." Booth grins as the elevator doors close.

PART FOUR

Booth is busy tidying up the kitchen after he created a mess making dinner. Still it was worth it because Brennan looked impressed when she tasted his pasta surprise. He glances over his shoulder at her. She's sitting on the couch, her shoulders hunched over as she studies the files she brought with her from the museum.

"You want anything else?" he calls over to her.

"No thanks." She replies. Both tosses the cloth into the sink and wipes his hands on the kitchen towel. Then he saunters over to her and sits down in the armchair.

"Aren't you exhausted?" he asks. It's now nearly ten and she's had a tough day.

"No." she replies. "But don't let me stop you going to sleep." She doesn't even glance up from the files.

"Well you're kinda sitting on my bed so…" he shrugs.

"I can sleep on the couch." She states. "I'm putting you out enough by staying here, I'm not going to rob you of your bedroom as well." She insists.

"I don't mind." He tells her.

"Well I do." She replies. "Just give me a pillow and a blanket and I'll be fine."

"Are you sure, I don't…" he starts but Brennan cuts him off.

"Booth." She sighs. "I'm sure." She tells him.

"Okay." He pushes himself up off the armchair and wanders down the hall. He returns a few minutes later with two pillows and two blankets. He places them on the floor by the couch.

"As long as you don't complain about having a sore back tomorrow." He smiles as Brennan fusses with the blankets. _I like that she's independent like this. Tessa could be so demanding sometimes_.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Brennan lifts her head and smiles. "Thanks."

"Okay, well goodnight then." Booth back towards his bedroom. "Don't stay up too late with those." He points at the files.

"I won't. Goodnight." She adds.

Brennan has only just fallen asleep when a noise wakes her. She sits up on the couch and looks around. The only light comes from the orange street light and a light glow from the moon. She can't see anything and the noise has stopped. _I must have imagined it_ she tells herself. But as she goes to lie back down she hears the noise again. _It sounds like someone is outside_. She reaches down and her hand finds her bag. She pulls out the gun Booth gave her and she gets up off the couch. As quietly as she can she pads through the house towards the back door. As she passes Booth's door she sees it is open a crack. She pushes it open further.

"Booth." She hisses. He is lying with a sheet up to his waist on his stomach with am arm splayed out across the bed. In the moonlight Brennan can't help but notice his muscles._ Stop it Temperance, there could be a psycho outside_. She shakes her head to bring her back to reality. "Booth." She hisses a little louder. He grunts and rolls over onto his back but he doesn't wake up. Giving up, Brennan continues to the back door. She peers out the window into the dark, her bright eyes searching for something or someone.

Suddenly a hand clamps over her mouth and an arm is wrapped around her chest pinning her arms at her side. She is dragged away from the window and down the hall. She kicks her legs out trying to get free but he has her tight.

Brennan is carried into a room. Her heart is beating wildly and her breathing is frantic and laboured. _Who has me? Where's Booth? Someone help me!_

PART FIVE

Brennan's captor sets her feet on the ground and then she hears his voice and her entire body relaxes.

"Don't make a sound." Booth whispers right into her ear. He removes his hand from her mouth and she as much as she wants to yell at him for scaring the life out of her she keeps quiet because he wouldn't do this unless he had to. She turns to face him and he places his finger over his mouth to indicate she should not speak. He then gestures that she is to wait in here while he goes out to investigate. She watches him go outside and her heart starts beating madly again. She can't hear anything and the silence is driving her crazy. Still holding the gun she at least feels she can protect herself.

Five minutes passes but it feels like hours to Brennan. She paces Booth's bedroom silently, the gun held in her hand loose at her side. She hears some movement and a light is switched on in the hall. Booth walks back into the bedroom carrying a bunch of flowers. He turns the main light on and the look on his face tells Brennan that the flowers are not a nice gesture.

"What the hell were you thinking." She yells. Having held it in she needs to get it out. "You scared me to death Booth." She waves her arms around, the gun also dangerously being waved around.

"Uh Bones, you think you can put that down." He nods at the gun. She stops moving her hands and looks at the gun. She had forgotten she was even holding it.

"I've got a right mind to use this on you." She threatens before placing the gun on the dresser.

"I'm sorry but someone was right outside and if you'd made even a little noise it might have spooked them before I could find out who it was." Booth explains.

"And so you thought that grabbing me from behind and dragging me down the hall was the right way to go about it?" she places her hands on her hips demanding an answer. Booth has now just realised that she is wearing tweety bird pyjama pants and a white vest. _She looks cute_ he smiles to himself.

"Maybe not but I didn't exactly have a lot of time to think about it." He reminds her. Brennan sighs and turns around. _Thank God he put a shirt on _is all she's thinking about right now. She turns back and takes a deep breath.

"So what's with the flowers?" Brennan asks.

"They were left on the back door." Booth tells her. "With a note, addressed to you." He adds.

"No bomb in there?" Brennan checks.

"I checked them, just flowers, nothing else." Booth places them on the dresser beside her gun. He hands her the note which she stares at for a moment before opening. The envelope is still sealed so she knows Booth hasn't read it already. Brennan unfolds the note and reads it to herself.

_Dear Temperance_

_I thought it would be a lot easier than this to get you out the picture. You are far more resilient than I anticipated. Perhaps that's because of your FBI friend. But he can't protect you from everything. It may not be today, tomorrow or next week but one day you will pay for what you've done. And don't think for one minute that I won't hurt those around you to get to you. I've already done that haven't I?_

Booth notices Brennan's hands shaking as she reads the note. When she's done she folds it closed again.

"Are you going to tell me what it says?" he asks. Brennan sighs and sits down on the end of his bed. She hands the note to him.

"Just the usual, I'm going to kill you, kind of letter." Brennan sighs.

"Maybe the guys at the lab can get fingerprints off this or the flowers." Booth places the note beside the flowers. "We can deal with it in the morning though. You should get some sleep." Booth tells her. Brennan lowers her head for a moment.

"I'm not sure I'm going to be able to sleep." She admits.

"At least try. You can't let this guy stop you living." He says.

"I already have." Brennan reminds him. "I'm not in my own home." Both can't argue with that.

"Look, why don't you sleep in here, I'll take the couch." He suggests.

"No, I'm fine on the couch." Brennan walks towards the door but Booth stops her.

"Bones." He says softly.

"I'm fine Booth." She removes his hands from her shoulders and walks into the hall. "You need your sleep too." She reminds him. "What good are you to me if you're exhausted." She lets a smile tug at her lips.

PART SIX

Booth falls asleep after an hour or so but it happened more from exhaustion than wanting to sleep. He feels the need to watch over Brennan but he can't do that twenty four hours a day. He lies on one side of the bed, his gun sitting on the bedside table within inches of his reach. He doesn't move when a light weight sinks onto the bed at the other side.

Brennan has been trying to sleep for over two hours. It isn't that the couch is uncomfortable but she just can't relax. Every noise and every movement outside panics her. She knows there's only one place she'll feel safe tonight but she isn't sure she can go there. The final straw comes when a tree branch hits the window. She jumps up and wraps the blanket around her. Padding down the hall she opens his door as quietly as she can. She creeps in and Booth looks to be sound asleep.

"Booth." She tests. He doesn't move so she gently sits down on the far end of the bed and curls her legs up. She lowers her head onto the pillow and her eyes fall shut. Sleep comes easily knowing Booth is right there.

When Booth rolls over early in the morning the last thing he expects to see is Temperance Brennan in his bed. But there she is, curled up in a blanket at the far edge of the bed facing him.

"Bones?" he whispers. She doesn't respond. _She must be sound asleep_ he thinks. _Why is she here?_ He wonders. _She must have been scared. Poor Bones_. He lies and stares at her for a while. Her eyes flutter behind the lids but other than that she doesn't move a muscle. He pulls the sheets up around him and just watches her breathing in and out for a while.

PART SEVEN

Wide awake from this little surprise, Booth eventually slides off the bed, careful not to disturb Brennan. He pulls a wife-beater on then picks up the comforter he tossed on the floor last night and drapes it over Brennan. That blanket she has can't be too warm. He glances at the clock on the wall. It's still early, only five thirty. He wants Brennan to get as much sleep as she can. Until they catch this guy things are going to be tense and if Brennan is going to get through this with her sanity she needs sleep.

With time to spare, Booth starts to look through the case files Brennan had been looking at last night. He becomes so immersed in them he doesn't hear her getting up and walking through.

"Morning." She says. She had been hoping to get up before him and come back through so he wouldn't know she couldn't spend the night alone. But since that isn't going to happen she has to go to plan B.

"Morning." Booth replies.

"Uh about last night." She says.

"No need to explain Bones." He the turns on the couch to face her. "It's quite cold out here." He smiles and she knows he's pretending to think she came through for a different reason to make her feel more at ease.

"Yeah." She sighs. "Do you know you snore." She says, changing the subject.

"I do not." Booth retorts.

"Oh, trust me you do. I'm surprised Tessa ever put up with it." She didn't mean to bring Tessa up but now she has and she is worried how Booth will react.

"There's a lot about me she put up with for longer than she should have." Booth sighs. Brennan feels guilty as Booth stands up and walks around the couch to go to the kitchen. _He looks upset_.

"Booth, I'm…"

"It's alright Bones." Booth says. "Me and Tessa, it was never going to work." He says. "We weren't right, we were forcing it." He is being incredibly open and Brennan isn't sure how to react to this. Especially since she isn't a relationship expert. "She just doesn't understand what it's like, doing my kind of job." Booth keeps his back to Brennan as he talks and makes coffee. "The late nights, trips away…" he trails off. _I need to change the subject_ he thinks. "So when you're ready we should go to my office, take those flowers and the note in to be analysed." He states.

"Yeah." Brennan responds. "I'll go get ready now." She turns on her heels and walks to the bathroom. Booth remains in the kitchen, his shoulders hunched as he thinks of all the times he was with Tessa but thinking about Bones. Over dinner with Tessa he would be thinking to himself that the conversation would be more interesting with Temperance. Bones wouldn't drag him to see girly chick flicks at the movies. She would also not wimp out if he suggested rock climbing for the day. _Why am I thinking about this?_ He asks himself. _Bones is a friend, a good friend and that's all._

PART SEVEN

Booth and Brennan have been at the FBI laboratory all morning. Having called the hospital to check on her friends, Brennan is satisfied that they are alright and will go see them later. Right now she is anxious to find out about the flowers and the letter.

"The flowers have no surfaces to pull prints off of but I traced the label to a flower shop down town. You can probably get security footage, see who bought bunches of flowers like these." Dave, the technician explains.

"What about the letter?" Brennan asks.

"Printed on standard paper, no watermarks." Dave replies. "There are some tell tale spots from the printer but unless I have a printer to test it against it's useless information." Dave sighs.

"Prints?" Booth asks.

"I pulled three different prints off the letter Agent Booth." Dave says.

"Who's?" Brennan asks.

"Yours and Agent Booth's." he says. "And one unknown. There was a fourth partial print but it is too smudged to use." Dave shows him the image.

"The unknown print must be whoever dropped the letter off." Booth says. "What about DNA on the envelope?" he asks.

"I thought you'd ask about that so I tested it and only water was used. No saliva." Dave states. I analysed the water content though and the properties found in the water confirm it is bottled water."

"That helps." Brennan says, rolling her eyes.

"Bones." Booth scolds her.

"Actually it does." Dave smiles. "The water is Danson Energy, you know, the stuff that has those extra minerals in them.

"So whoever sealed the envelope used Danson Energy Bottled water and isn't in the system." Booth puts it all together.

"Like I said, that helps." Brennan is frustrated and Booth can tell.

"It's better than nothing Bones." He tells her. "Thanks for this."

"Oh, Agent Booth, the AV guys are working on the footage from the parking lot. If you stop by they might be able to give you an ID on the car." Dave adds. Booth nods, accepts the copy of the report Dave holds out and guides Brennan out the room.

"So what now?" she asks.

"I spoke to my boss this morning and we're assigning protection to Angela, Zach, Hodgins and Dr Goodman. We have to take the threat that whoever this is might hurt them to get to you, seriously. Two agents will stay at the hospital with Zach and Angela, and two others will be assigned to Hodgins and the Doc. Round the clock protection." He explains.

"What about me?" Brennan asks.

"You…" Booth drapes his arm across her shoulders. "Have me." He grins.

"Great." She turns her head to face him. "The sooner we find this guy the better." She comments jokingly.

"Why Bones, don't tell me you're sick of me already?" Booth asks with feigned hurt in his voice.

"Sick is not the word I'd use." She says. _More like can't live without, don't want to leave, need to be around…_

PART EIGHT

Booth drives Brennan to the hospital for a flying visit with Angela and Zach. Once again Brennan tells Booth she is worried about Zach. He doesn't seem to be cheering up at all.

"I'll talk to him." Booth promises. Brennan smiles thankfully and heads into Angela's room.

"Hey Angela." She slides into the seat by the bed.

"So, how are things?" Angela asks.

"Getting creepy." Brennan states. "Last night someone dropped off flowers and a note threatening me and you guys." She says. "I could hardly sleep after that. And that's why you get an FBI agent outside your door."

"I'm not surprised this has happened, you should have called someone, like Booth." Angela tells her. She is still unaware that Brennan is staying with Booth.

"Uh, yeah, that wasn't really necessary." Brennan admits. "He was kinda there."

"Booth stayed the night, way to go sweetie." Angela says enthusiastically.

"No, I'm staying with him." Brennan corrects her. Angela looks stunned. "Not like that Angela." Brennan protests. "He didn't think it was safe for me to stay alone at my house with all this going on so I agreed to stay at his place for a few days." Brennan explains.

"Awe, honey." Angela coos.

"Hardly" Brennan sighs. "Booth and Tessa broke up over it."

"What?" Angela lifts her head a little.

"First Tessa was pissed that Booth spent all night here at the hospital with me after the explosion." Brennan explains. "Then she freaked out when she found out I was staying at Booth's."

"You heard them arguing?"

"Yeah, Booth thought I was a sleep." Brennan admits. "He told her if she had a problem with me staying she could leave and if she left not to come back."

"She left didn't she?" Angela asks. Brennan only nods in response.

"Honey, if it's not obvious now when will it be. He chose you over Tessa." Angela tells her. "He could have stuck you in a hotel or something but he brought you to his home then basically gave his girlfriend an ultimatum. He likes you Tempe, a lot." before Brennan can answer there is a knock at the door.

"Hey Bones, we gotta go." Booth says.

"Okay." Brennan turns her head to Booth to answer but returns her gaze to Angela. "We'll talk later." She states. Brennan rises from the chair and crosses the room.

"By Angela." Booth calls as he and Brennan head down the hall. They have a florist to visit.

PART NINE

Inside the small florist store Booth is having a hard time getting the owner to agree to handing over the security footage.

"You have no warrant." He states.

"I was hoping we wouldn't need one." Booth says. "We just need to see who bought a particular bouquet of flowers yesterday." He states.

"I'll tell you what, you can watch the tapes in my office. If you want to take them away though I'm going to need a warrant."

"Agreed." Booth smiles. The store owner leads them to the back of the store and through a door marked 'Staff Only'. The office they enter is a mess. Paperwork is strewn across the table and piled up on the floor. At the back there is a small television with four VCR's hooked up to it.

"What areas do the cameras cover?" Brennan asks.

"Front door, over the cash register, main floor and the loading dock out back." He replies.

That's yesterdays tape. " He points to a marked tape on the shelf beside the TV.

"Thank you, we'll let you know when we're done." Booth states. The store owner backs out his office leaving Booth and Brennan alone. Booth pops the tape in and presses play.

Twenty minutes later both are tired staring at the screen. So far nothing has stood out. They managed to identify the area of the store the specific flowers are displayed in so all they need to do is spot anyone picking up flowers from that area. It looks hopeless at first. Then Brennan points at a tall blonde standing with her back to the camera beside the flowers. She picks up a bouquet and walks to the cash register.

"Look." Booth points at the woman's bag. A bottle of water is sticking out of her bag.

"I can't make out the brand." Brennan says. "Or her face."

"Wait until she turns to leave." Booth says. The two sit staring at the screen as they watch the mystery woman buy the flowers. Then both are stunned as the woman turns around and they see her face.

"Tessa?" Booth gasps.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

PART ONE

"Woah, Tessa, are you sure?" Brennan asks. She knows it is but she needs confirmation.

"Positive." Booth replies.

"Don't jump to any conclusions Booth." Brennan tells him. As much as she wants to find whoever is after her, the idea that it is Tessa is actually laughable. "There could be plenty other people who bought the same flowers yesterday. Not to mention the day before." Brennan says. Booth is remaining uncharacteristically quiet and Brennan is a little concerned. She reaches out and touches his arm. "Booth." She says softly. He seems to snap out of his thoughts. Thoughts he knew he shouldn't be having. _Tessa. Could it be Tessa? She has never liked Bones and technically Bones was the reason they broke up but that happened after the first attack and here were other reasons for the break-up. It couldn't be Tessa. Would she even have the connections to make a bomb? _His mind is whirling.

"We need to check the rest of the tape." He states. Brennan sits back in her chair and finds herself watching Booth instead of the tapes. He can't possibly think that his girlfriend, well ex girlfriend, is responsible. It's ludicrous. _Sure she isn't my biggest fan but she is not the type to do, well, everything that's been happening_.

"Look." Booth points to the screen, his voice full of relief that there is another suspect other than his very recent ex girlfriend. "That guy is picking up the same flowers." Brennan sits forward and squints her eyes at the screen. A middle aged man wearing a leather jacket buys the flowers and pays with cash.

"We need to find this guy." Booth says. "I'll get a warrant for the tapes." He pulls out his cell. Brennan stares at the image of the man on the screen, trying to recognise him. He looks perfectly normal and from what she can make out, his face is not familiar.

"You see something?" Booth asks. Brennan shakes her head.

"I don't recognise him, do you?" she asks.

"No." Booth states.

"Hey, you guys find what you need?" the store owner asks from the doorway.

"Actually yes." Booth states. "This gentleman here bought some flowers yesterday. Do you remember him?" Booth asks. The store owner walks over.

"Yeah. He comes in once a month and buys those flowers. Says they're for his girlfriend." _If they're for his girlfriend and he comes here every month what are the chances of him being our guy?_ Booth thinks. Across from him Brennan is thinking the same thing.

"You got a name?" Brennan asks.

"Samuel James." The store owner tells them.

"We're getting a warrant for the tapes." Booth tells the owner.

"You know what, take them." He says. "This seems real important to you and when you get the warrant, send me a copy." He smiles.

"Thanks." Booth smiles back and picks up a stack of tapes. "Come on Bones." He leads Brennan out of the office and into the store.

"What now?" she asks as they head for the door.

"We talk to Mr James." Booth says. "And Tessa." He adds.

"Booth." Brennan shakes her head.

"It's ridiculous I know." Booth states. "But she's on the tape and we have to explore all options. We can't rule anyone out."

PART TWO

Back at the FBI, Booth and Brennan have gone to the AV guys to check on the parking lot footage.

"We managed to clean up enough to get a partial registration." The section leader, Andy, tells Booth. "C1453. It's about as much as we can get." He says. "The car is black, looks like a Chevrolet."

"Personally, all I saw was the headlights." Brennan mutters under her breath. She feels Booth looking at her but she refuses to meet his gaze. He has a habit of making her say and do things she wouldn't ever do, just by looking into her eyes.

"We're running the plates through the system." Andy tells the two. "If you hold on we should get a result soon." He says.

"Great, you want some coffee?" Booth asks. "I could really use some coffee." Booth is starting to get nervous about going to see Tessa later.

"Hey, if you're buying." Andy leans back in his chair and folds his arms behind his head.

"The coffee is free." Booth states.

"It's the thought that counts." Andy grins.

"Come on Bones." Booth holds his arm out, gesturing for Bones to leave with him. She looks over at Andy then crosses her arms over her chest and walks out the door.

Down the hall, Booth presses the giant coffee machine for three coffees. He hands Brennan hers and she smiles to herself that he remembers how she takes her coffee.

"So, what are the chances of finding the owner of the car with just a partial plate?" Brennan asks. Booth cocks his head to the side.

"Honestly, not good. There are going to be a lot of potential matches and it will take time to go through them." He tells her.

"Right." Brennan nods her head and Booth doesn't fail to pick up on the disappointment in her voice. He knows all this must be tearing her apart.

"Hey." His free hand finds it's way to her shoulder. "We're going to get this guy." Booth tells her in a strong and confident voice. His hand squeezes her shoulder then he pulls back. "Better get Andy his coffee." Booth turns back to the machine and presses for another coffee to be poured. _I wish I could do more to end this_.

Booth's thoughts are interrupted when Andy calls out to him from down the hall. Booth looks around and sees Andy frantically waving at him.

"We got a few hits." He shouts. Booth grabs the second coffee the machine has just poured and hurries down the hall to the lab. Brennan is hot on his heels.

"How many matches?" Booth asks before he is even fully in the room.

"You got lucky, there are only four." Andy passes him the printout.

"That's unusual." Booth comments.

"I know, must be the combination." Andy shrugs. "Anyway, I hope this helps."

"It does. Thanks." Booth gulps down his coffee. _Finally, a strong lead_ he thinks.

"Thanks for your help Andy." Brennan flashes the AV guy a smile as she follows Booth out of the lab.

"So, lab or hospital?" Booth asks Brennan.

"What?" she asks.

"Do you want me to take you to the lab or the hospital?" Booth repeats.

"Why do I only get two choices?" Brennan asks. "Where are you going and why don't I get to go with you?" she demands.

"I'm going to talk to Tessa." He states softly.

"Oh." Brennan realises she's put her foot in it again. _He obviously doesn't want me there_.

"It's just, well, we aren't exactly on the best of terms right now so it might be awkward." Booth tells her. "Besides, I'm sure you have a lot you could be doing."

"Yeah, I guess."

"So where to?" he repeats his original question.

"Uh, the lab." Brennan specifies.

PART THREE

Booth knocks on he doorframe of Tessa's office. She looks up and he can see the ice in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she demands. Booth walks in and closes the door behind him.

"I'm here on official business." He says softly. Tessa puts her pen down and leans back in her chair, her arms folded across her chest. Booth realises she isn't going to say anything else so he walks further into the room.

"It's uh, about Dr Brennan." He states. He notices the immediate hardening of Tessa's jaw at the name of the women she believes ruined their relationship.

"What about her?" Tessa asks.

"We've been following some leads, trying to identify the person who is trying to kill her. This person left flowers and a threatening note and we traced the flowers to a store downtown."

"And?" Tessa asks.

"And you were on the security footage purchasing the same flowers as those sent to Bones." Booth explains.

"You think it's me?" Tessa asks.

"No." Booth is only partially lying. He'd like to think it isn't but there isn't enough evidence to rule her out.

"Don't lie to me Seely." She stands up. "For your information, yes I was at the flower shop the other day. I was buying flowers for a friend. Her aunt died and I took the flowers round to her when visited." Tessa walks around her desk and sits on the edge, crossing her legs. Booth feels something strange in his stomach but he can't put his finger on it. Only three days ago he and Tessa had been fine, happy and in a long-term relationship. But now things are so different.

"Okay." Booth replies. "But I'll need the same of this friend." He states.

"You don't trust me?" Tessa stands up and walks seductively towards Booth.

"Tessa." He warns her.

"Come on Seely." She reaches him and her hand finds its way to his chest. "You know, we haven't really talked since we broke up."

"There are reasons for that." Booth backs away from her. "And this is not the time to talk about it."

"When is the time?" she asks. Booth meets her eyes. He and Tessa did break up rather suddenly. Maybe they ought to talk.

"Tonight." He says. "Meet me at Sids."

"Always Sids." Tessa mutters. "What time?" she asks.

"Eight." He states.

"Fine."

"Uh, the name of that friend?" Booth asks.

"Victoria Fields." She sighs heavily.

"I'll see you later." Booth opens the door and backs out. Tessa walks back round to her desk and sits down. Looking at her Booth remembers why he'd fallen for her in the first place. She's tall, blonde and smart. She seemed to have everything he wanted at the time. _But it's not what I want now_.

PART FOUR

Brennan stares at the computer screen and her eyes start to drift shut again. She snaps her head up and with her elbow propped up on the desk rests her head in her hand and tries to concentrate. But the last couple of days is catching up to her and her eyes drift closed again.

Booth knocks on the doorframe but gets no response from Brennan. She looks to be deep in concentration at her computer.

"Bones." Calling her name gets no response. "Hey, Bones." He says louder as he walks towards her. "Bones!" this third attempt gets her attention and Booth realises she had been sleeping, not concentrating. The confused look on her face gave it away.

"Whatever it is can't be that boring." He laughs as he sits down in the spare chair.

"Sorry." Brennan stretches and wipes her faced with her hands.

"I uh, stopped by the hospital and spoke to Zach." Booth says.

"You did?" Brennan is a little surprised.

"I said I would." Booth tells her. _He did didn't he?_ Brennan thinks.

"How is he?" Brennan asks.

"He's better." Booth says. "We talked and I think he'll be fine." Booth says.

"What did you say to him?" Brennan asks curiously.

"That I can't tell you." Booth smiles. "Guy stuff."

"Come on."

"Nope." Booth shakes his head. "Anyway, are you ready to go or will you be working late?" he asks.

"I don't know." She replies.

"It's just I have to be somewhere in an hour." The tone of his voice tells Brennan that he needs to be somewhere important and the time of night would suggest he is meeting Tessa.

"You just go." Brennan says. "I've got some work to finish here."

"I'll come back and pick you up." Booth promises.

"Whenever." Brennan replies. She is feeling very awkward because she knows she part of the reason Booth and Tessa broke up and she's bound to be talked about tonight.

"Okay, I'll see you later then?" Booth stands up and heads for the door.

"I'm not going anywhere." Brennan gestures to the stacks of work around her. Despite the explosion and work going on in the lab, things still need to be done. Booth stops and turns to look at her as leaves. Her attention has been turned back to the computer and Booth smiles when he sees the glint in her eye. _She's definitely got something_.

PART FIVE

Booth walks into Sids a bit early and takes a seat the bar.

"On your own tonight?" Sid asks.

"Not for long."

"Bones lady meeting you?" he asks, smiling. He likes the squints Booth brings here.

"No, my girl…my ex girlfriend." Booth states.

"Hmm, post break up analysis?" Sid asks. Booth smiles and shakes his head._ Sid always knows what's going on_.

"I'll get you and the lady some food." Sid nods towards the door and Booth turns around to see Tessa walking in the door. She glides over to him and slides onto the seat beside Booth.

"So, you left the Doctor on her own?" she asks. "I thought it wasn't safe." She says sarcastically.

"She's at the lab, she's fine." Booth sighs.

"Look Seely." Tessa turns towards him. "I forgive you." She says.

"You forgive me?" Booth asks.

"You were distracted Seely. I know things over the last few months have been strange with Dr Bones coming on the scene. She is an attractive woman and you're a man, I could hardly expect anything else. But I forgive you."

"Are you serious Tessa?"

"What?" Tessa asks innocently.

"Bones has nothing to do with us." Booth states. "You don't understand what I do, why I do it and how important it all is to me." Booth tells her.

"You're right, I don't get why you have to go running off to the middle of nowhere with a beautiful woman, why you're always late for our dates because you're working." Tessa sighs. "I gotta go to the ladies." She stands up abruptly. Booth sips his drink and wonders just how long this little meeting is going to take. The last few minutes have assured him he does not want her back.

PART SIX

Brennan glances at the clock and sees it is now eight thirty. Everyone else has left and the other offices are darkened. Up until now Brennan hasn't been bothered by the quiet and the darkness outside. But now that she has made herself aware of it she feels an irrational fear rising. Her heartbeat quickens as she tries to concentrate on the screen. But the fear is rising quicker and she keeps glancing at the door, worrying that someone is out there. _It's nothing Temperance. No one is out there so stop worrying_.

Twenty minutes later Brennan hears something outside and she jumps. Her hands fumble for Booth's gun and when she grasps it she rises from her seat. Her office door is closed so she walks over and pulls it open. Stepping out into the hall Brennan glances around and starts to make her way down the hall. When she reaches the end she looks down the stairs then makes her way back along the hall. Once inside her office she closes the door and backs towards the desk. _Maybe I imagined it all_ she wonders. But all the maybes are too much. Brennan feels a fear rising inside her. Someone is out to kill her and she's all alone with only a gun for protection. _I don't feel safe_.

PART SEVEN

Booth sighs heavily and puts his coffee cup down on the table.

"Tessa. I'm not going to sit here and talk about this anymore." He says firmly. "It's over. I just don't see how we could possibly make it work when you have no respect for me, my work or my friends."

"Seely." Tessa pleads.

"No." Booth stands up. "I'll make sure you get back anything left at my place." He saunters towards the door as Tessa stares after him. _It's really over this time_.

Booth reaches his SUV and when he gets in he finds his phone and calls Brennan. It's after nine now, she's probably ready to go home. He dials her number and waits for an answer.

"Hello?" he immediately hears something wrong in her voice.

"You okay Bones?" he asks.

"Fine." She replies.

"Uh, I'm done here." He says.

"Okay."

"Seriously Bones, what's wrong?" he asks.

"Nothing." She lies. She doesn't really want to admit that for the last hour she's been hiding in her office, terrified to step outside.

"Bones." Booth's voice conveys sternness. There is a long pause on the other end of the phone but Booth can hear Brennan breathing.

"I heard some noses earlier." She finally admits.

"Why didn't you call?" he demands.

"You were busy." She says.

"You should have called, what if…"

"Don't finish that sentence Booth." Brennan warns him. "Just come pick me up."

"Okay, hang on I'll only be ten minutes." He assures her.

"Hey, I'm not going anywhere." Brennan smiles on her end of the phone.

PART EIGHT

Booth screeches to a halt outside the lab entrance. He doesn't care that he isn't supposed to park here. It's nine thirty and no one but Brennan is in the lab anyway. He rushes inside with his gun drawn and makes his way up to her office. Almost all the lights are out so the light coming from her office illuminates the hall.

"Bones." He calls as he approaches.

Inside the office Brennan is sitting with the gun in her hand. She hears Booth outside calling her name so she gets up and walks to the door.

"Bones, it's me." He says. She unlocks the door and pulls it open. Booth sees the relief in her eyes, knowing she isn't alone anymore.

"You okay?" he asks. He rests a hand on her shoulder and she nods. Booth steps into her office and she turns to move with him.

"So, tell me about the noises." He says.

"I don't know Booth, they were just noises." Brennan sighs as she picks up her purse. "I'm sure I was just imagining it." She adds.

"Bones, right now we don't have the luxury of imagining things." Booth tells her. "You should have called." He says quietly.

"You were with Tessa, I didn't want to screw things up." Brennan admits.

"Things are already screwed up." Booth sighs.

"You aren't getting back together?" Brennan asks. She hopes her voice doesn't show that she is actually relieved it is really over.

"No. Are you ready to go?" he asks. Brennan realises he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Brennan puts her gun in her bag and picks up her jacket.

"The car is right out front." He says. Brennan nods and walks out her office, careful to lock it after Booth steps out.

PART NINE

Fifteen minutes later they are driving back to Booth's in the car. He still hasn't said anything else about Tessa and while Brennan is curious she doesn't want to push him. They have never been a pair to share everything so why should they start now.

"Damn tailgating." Booth mutters.

"What?" Brennan looks over at him.

"Some guy is tailgating me." He says as he presses down the accelerator. Brennan twists in her seat and looks out the back window. The car keeps up the same speed as Booth and Brennan notices Booth shifting and his hands holding the wheel tightly.

"Booth?" she asks.

"Are you belted in?" he asks.

"Of course.

"Good, because you might need it." He glances nervously in the mirrors.

"Booth, you're scaring me." Brennan says.

"The car behind us. It's a black Chevrolet."

All of a sudden the car behind shunts into the SUV. Brennan is thrust forward. Booth speeds up and as Brennan watches the speedometer rise higher and higher she feels herself getting nervous. The car behind matches their speed and continues to smash into the back of the SUV. Each time, Brennan and Booth are thrust forward in their seats.

"Booth." Brennan says nervously.

"Hold on Bones." He says. As they hit an open section of road near Booth's house, Booth grabs the steering wheel tightly and in one tight motion he spins the wheel sending their car into a spin. Brennan is slammed into the door with the force of the spin. She clamps her eyes shut and braces her hands on the dashboard, praying for the car to come to a stop.

Brennan gets her wish a few seconds later. The car shudders to a stop in the middle of the road. Brennan realises she has been holding her breath and when she feels everything stop spinning she lets that breath out and takes a few deep ones to fill her mind and body with oxygen.

"You okay Bones?" Booth asks. It takes her a second to reply but she manages a yes. There is now no sign of the car that was behind them. Booth puts the car in gear again and takes off towards his house. He glances over at Brennan and notices her hands are shaking. She keeps wringing them together to disguise it but he can see.

PART TEN

A few minutes later Booth pulls the SUV into his drive. He has just got off the phone with someone at the FBI, reporting the incident. His boss told him to relax for the night and he would put an APB out to find the car. Booth isn't hopeful but at least they're doing something. Brennan gets out and closes the door, thankful that they made it here. Booth leads the way in and he heads straight to the fridge.

"Beer?" he calls out. He turns his head to see her nod and he pulls two cold bottles from the fridge. Brennan sits down on the couch and flinches a little when Booth brings the beers over and sits next to her.

"You're not okay, are you?" he asks. She takes a very long gulp from the bottle and shakes her head.

"This is just getting to be too much." She says, hanging her head.

"Bones." Booth turns to face her. "I don't blame you. This sucks." He says. "But I need you to hold it together for just a little while longer." He says. Brennan gulps down the last of the beer and stands up. Booth watches her walk over to the kitchen.

"You got anything stronger?" she asks. Booth contemplates saying no but he can't blame her for wanting something to calm her nerves.

"Top cupboard." He says. Brennan reaches up and opens the cupboard. She grabs the scotch bottle at the front and pulls it down.

"Drink?" she asks. Booth shakes his head. Brennan picks up a small glass and pours a drink. She knocks it back then pours another, repeating the process.

"You sure you don't want to join me?" she asks. Booth shakes his head.

"One of us should keep our wits about us." He says. Brennan hang her head and pours another drink. A part of her knows she shouldn't be drinking but a bigger part of her just wants to forget everything that's been happening. After an inner fight the part of her that wants to forget wins and Brennan knocks back the third scotch. She then grabs the bottle and two glasses and walks back over to the couch. She flops down next to booth.

"Join me for at least one." She says. Booth nods and Brennan pours two drinks. Booth picks his up and takes a sip. _This could be a long night_.

PART ELEVEN

Brennan is holding the scotch bottle by the neck and is wandering around the room. Booth is almost getting dizzy watching her.

"I mean, think how many people I've been responsible for putting in jail." She says. "I know I'd be pissed if I went to jail so all these guys could be in there plotting to kill me in revenge." She paces back and forth for a moment then sits down again.

"Hey Bones." Booth says. "How about we lay off the scotch for a while huh?" he reaches over and takes the bottle from her. In her now drunken state she doesn't really notice, or care.

"Poor Zach." She sighs "And Angela and Hodgins."

"They're all going to be fine." Booth reminds her.

"I know." Brennan sits up again. "But it's my fault they got hurt." She says. "If someone wants to kill me that's fine they can try. But they shouldn't try to hurt my friends." She stands up again and starts to walk to the kitchen. "If anyone ever tries to hurt my friends again I swear." She suddenly goes quiet and Booth snaps his head around. She's standing in front of an open fridge.

"Bones?" Booth stretches up to see what she is doing.

"You got any peppers?" she asks. Booth smiles and shakes his head. He then stands up and walks over to the kitchen. Closing the fridge door, Booth takes Brennan by the shoulders and walks her back to the couch. He pushes her down then walks back to the kitchen and pours a large glass of water. He takes it back to Brennan and sits on the coffee table in front of her.

"Here, drink this." He says.

"Why?" Brennan asks.

"It'll make you feel better."

"I feel fine." She replies.

"Really. After all this much scotch you feel fine?" he holds up the bottle with a quarter of the bottle drunk.

"Yes." She insists.

"So if I ask you to walk in a straight line you could?" he smiles.

"Sure." Brennan scrambles to her feet and proceeds to attempt to walk in a straight line. She manages it for a few steps the she trips over her foot and falls to the floor. Booth jump to his feet, concerned she is hurt but he stops when she rolls over and laughs.

"Hey Booth." She extends her arms out and lays them on the floor.

"Yeah Bones?" he asks.

"I think you're right." She laughs. He walks over as she sits up. Extending his hands down she grasps them and he pulls her to her feet.

"Come on, I think you need some sleep." He says.

Booth walks Brennan through to his bedroom. She kicks off her shoes and falls down onto the bed, rolling over onto her back.

"Booth." She says softly. He looks down at her and sees her eyes are closed.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Promise me you won't let anything happen to my team." She almost whispers.

"I promise." Booth drapes the comforter over her. He leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Or you." He adds. He doesn't know whether Brennan has heard him or not because she keeps her eyes closed and makes no sound. He backs out of the door and puts the light off.

After locking the front door and putting the glasses and bottles away, Booth lies down on the couch. His mind is too busy to let him sleep. The bits of evidence they have keep popping into his head and none of it makes any sense. Tomorrow he hopes to interview Mr James, the flower shop guy and his colleagues should have identified the owner of the vehicle by now. _Stop thinking_ he tells himself. _You need to sleep._ Booth settles back on the couch and closes his eyes. Whether it's exhaustion or the beer and scotch, Booth manages to fall asleep pretty quickly.

PART TWELVE

Brennan creeps through to the kitchen. She never sleeps well when she's been drinking so when her eyes flashed open at five thirty she knew she wouldn't be getting any more sleep. So throwing off the comforter, she rolled off the bed and headed for the kitchen for water. After pouring a cold glass and drinking it in one go, she glances over at the couch and sees Booth asleep but looking very uncomfortable. He's slouched on the couch with one arm behind his head and the other draped across his stomach. His right leg is on the couch but his left hanging off, his foot touching the floor. He's still wearing the clothes he had on yesterday and again he's doing that sexy rough look. _Since when did I like that?_ Brennan wonders.

PART THIRTEEN

Booth snorts and rolls over but instead of finding more soft mattress he finds the floor. The thud scares Brennan who has just got out the shower. She wraps a towel around her body, it comes to just above her knees, and opens the bathroom door. Peering out she calls to Booth.

"Booth?" She hears nothing. "Booth?" she takes a step out of the bathroom then a few more towards the living room. Gripping the towel closed at her chest she tries not to panic. Suddenly Booth leaps up off the floor and Brennan gasps. Booth looks over, having not realised she was there. It takes him a second to say anything then when he does it comes out a jumbled mess.

"I, sorry, I was, and the couch…" he mutters as he tries to look everywhere but at her.

"You scared me." She states. His eyes find her as she glares playfully at him. "Pull yourself together Booth." She states. Now he cannot take his eyes off her. With her hair still wet and tangled around her shoulders she looks incredibly sexy without trying to.

"I uh…" he turns around in a circle, eventually picking up his phone. "I have to call work." He finally manages a complete sentence.

Brennan turns and goes back into the bathroom. She can hear mumbles as Booth talks to whomever he called at work. When she emerges fully dressed and her damp hair pulled back into a bun Booth is hanging about to get in.

"You know you really should think about putting an en suite bathroom in your bedroom." Brennan comments as she brushes past him in the hall. She lets her eyes travel up to meet his and although still sleepy they convey his usual brightness. Booth follows her with his head then snaps it back to go into the bathroom. _I don't have time for this._ He tells himself. _There are people to be interviewed, evidence to analysed._ He sighs as he jumps in the shower. _Whatever is going on can wait a few days until this is sorted out_.

Twenty minutes later, both are ready to leave.

"Mr James has agreed to come in voluntarily for questioning." Booth tells Brennan.

"Is that good?" she asks. Booth's silence answers her question. Neither of them right now believe that Mr James is their guy.

PART FOURTEEN

Booth walks around the table and stands behind Brennan with one foot placed on the chair beside her.

"So you take flowers to your girlfriend every month?" Booth asks.

"Yes." Mr James replies.

"Same bunch every time?" Brennan asks.

"Yes, what is this all about?" Mr James asks.

"We're investigating an attempted murder Mr James." Booth stands up and walks over to the man. "You were seen purchasing the same flowers sent to the woman who's life was threatened."

"You think I did it?" Mr James actually looks stunned. "I…I don't know what you're talking about. My girlfriend has been in a coma for the last eight months. Once a month I take her fresh flowers. I always buy them from the same shop because it's on the bus route to the hospital." He explains.

"And the name of your girlfriend?" Booth asks.

"Tina Corbett." He replies.

"We will have to check this out with the hospital." Booth warns him.

"Fine, as long as it clears me. I wouldn't hurt anyone."

Outside the interview room Booth and Brennan both agree.

"It isn't him." She says first.

"And I have no doubt his alibi will check out." Booth sighs.

"So what now?" Brennan asks. She looks through the glass at Mr James who is being told by another agent that he is free to go.

"We check on the owner of the car and I need to check out Tessa's story about the flowers." He says softly.

"Booth." Brennan sighs.

"I know what you're thinking." Booth looks her directly in the eyes. Her blue irises piercing his deep brown ones. "I don't want to think it either but she has motive."

"But Tessa?" Brennan asks.

"I know, it sounds so stupid." Booth shakes his head and takes a few steps away. "But we'll know soon enough. I need to go see her friend, the one she says she took the flowers to."

"You want company?" Brennan asks.

"Let's go." Booth walks down the hall and Brennan falls into step beside him. She glances up at his face and sees a hardened look normally reserved for criminals. _Clearing Tessa means a lot to him, even if they aren't together._

PART FIFTEEN

Boot knocks on Victoria Fields front door and steps back beside Brennan on the lower step. A moment later a young woman opens the door.

"Can I help you?" she asks.

"Victoria Fields?" Booth asks. She nods. "I'm Agent Booth with the FBI, this is my partner." He states. "We need to ask you a couple of questions, can we come in?" he asks.

"What is this about?" Victoria asks.

"I'd rather discuss this inside." Booth says. Victoria nods and steps aside to the let Booth and Brennan inside. She leads them through to the den where she sits down on the couch. Brennan sits opposite her while Booth remains standing.

"Can you confirm that you received a bouquet of flowers from your friend Tessa the other day?" he asks.

"I can." Victoria replies. "My aunt passed away and gave them to me to cheer me up."

"Do you still have the flowers?" Brennan asks.

"No, I took them to my aunt's house. Some family are staying there and I thought it would brighten the place up."

"Did Tessa bring the flowers herself or were they delivered?" Booth asks.

"She brought them over herself. During lunch the other day." Victoria answers.

"Okay, this helps a lot." Booth nods. He jerks his head to tell Brennan they are leaving.

"Thanks." Brennan stares at Victoria as she gets up and follows Booth to the door. He is quiet all the way back to the car.

"I guess this clears Tessa." He states.

"I guess so." Brennan sighs.

Inside the house Victoria watches Booth and Brennan drive off. When they are safely out of sight she picks up the phone and dials a familiar number. She gets the machine.

"It's me." She says. "You were right, he was just here. He asked about the flowers so I told him what you wanted me to. I can't believe he'd go so far. You are so right to get away from him while you have the chance. And bringing his bit on the side with him, that was so wrong. Anyway, call me if you need anything else Tessa. Bye for now."

So you've guessed it. I'm making Tessa the evil one. I'm not sure how it happened, it didn't start out that way at all. It was going to be just a random guy pissed at Brennan for some reason. Then when I was typing it all stated to flow out. She has the motive and I never liked her anyway. I'm working on finishing the story in two more chapters. Hopefully I'll be able to post Chapter Four in a few days then Chapter Five soon after. I just need to work out how to end it. If there are any suggestions of what you'd like to see happen I'll gladly take them on board.

**_And thanks for the reviews. This is my first published fanfic and I'm overwhelmed that you all like it so much. The reviews keep me motivated so keep them coming._**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

PART ONE

Back at FBI headquarters, Booth and his colleagues are interviewing the owners of Black Chevrolets with a partially matching license plate. Booth has just finished with a young woman who clearly has nothing to do with this. He thanks her for her time and walks out into the hall where he meets his Boss, Collin.

"We have a good one Booth." He states.

"Sir?" Booth asks.

"Marcus Lamont." He states the man's name and there is a flicker of recognition in Booth's eyes. "Hired the car a week ago when he owns his own pick-up." He explains. "He can't account for his whereabouts when Dr Brennan was almost run down, nor last night when your vehicle was rammed."

"I want to speak to him."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Collin tells him. Booth sends him and 'I have to' look and Collins relents.

"Where is he?"

"Interview room four." Collin tells him. "And hands off Booth." He warns. Booth raises his hands as a promise but not one he is sure he can keep.

"So Marcus, what is it you have against Dr Brennan?" Booth walks slowly around the room, intimidating Lamont. He can't shake the feeling that he knows this guy.

"I haven't got anything against the Doctor." Lamont claims.

"So why did you try to run her down and then run her off the road?" Booth asks. He leans on the desk with both hands.

"It wasn't me, I swear." He says.

"But you can't explain where you were at the times there incidents happened?"

"I told you, I was alone, I don't have anyone to verify my whereabouts." He insists.

"I'm sure you realise how that looks to us." Booth whispers as he leans real close to Lamont's face. Lamont throws his hands in the air and leans back in the chair.

"I can't prove I didn't do it and you can't prove I did." Lamont smiles. "So I think you need to let me go." The man's cockiness pisses Booth off and he reaches across the table and grabs Lamont by the shirt, pulling him up in the chair.

"I am not someone you want to mess with." Booth grits his teeth. "We'll keep you here as long as it takes to prove you're guilty." He pushes the man back down into the seat and backs towards the door. "You'd better get comfortable." He says as he walks out the door.

PART TWO

Brennan sits back in the chair in Angela's hospital bed.

"So how's living with Booth working out for you?" Angela grins.

"It's…interesting."

"Just interesting?" Angela probes.

"There's nothing to tell Angela." Brennan sighs.

"Come on, I'm stuck in bed all day with crap TV, you gotta give me something." She begs.

"I don't have anything Angela." Brennan leans forward and rests her elbows on her knees.

"You haven't caught a glimpse of him coming out the bathroom shirtless?" Angela probes. Brennan shakes her head. "You haven't accidentally brushed up against him?" she asks. Again Brennan shakes her head, ignoring the voice in her head reminding her about outside the bathroom earlier.

"I don't think of Booth like that Angela." Brennan tries to tell her friend.

"You just think you don't. If you stopped to think about it you'd see what I see." Angela winks then immediately grimaces a she moves in a way she shouldn't have. _If only Angela knew I was already thinking like that_ Brennan smiles to herself.

"Have you seen Zach today?" Brennan changes the subject.

"No, the doctor won't let me move around just yet." Angela complains.

"He's doing much better." Brennan tells her. "I was just in with him and he seems a lot brighter. I think whatever Booth said to him worked."

"Booth talked to Zach?" Angela asks.

"Yeah, I told him he was a bit down and he said he would talk to him. He did and something worked." Brennan smiles.

"Wow." Angela is taken aback and Booth's actions.

"And he's doing better right?" Angela asks

"The Doctor thinks he can go home in a week or so when the burns have healed some more."

"That's great." Angela feigns a smile.

"I know you want to get home Ang." Brennan says softly. "But you just have to stick it out a bit longer and work on getting stronger." She bends down to her bag and pulls a paper bag out. "Here, I brought you a present."

"Awe sweetie." Angela coos. She opens the bag and pulls out a new sketch book and some pencils.

"You keep mentioning the cute doctors so I thought you could sketch them for me. Your drawings are better than photos any day." Brennan grins.

"Thank you." Angela grins for real. Art is her thing and she's missed it the last four days.

"Well, I'd better go." Brennan looks at her watch.

"Booth meeting you?" Angela asks.

"Yeah."

"When this is all over sweetie, you have really got to take him for dinner or something." She smiles. Brennan nods. _Yeah, dinner…or something_ her smile widens.

PART THREE

Brennan is down in the wrecked lab, observing the construction work that is taking place. Okay maybe observing doesn't quite describe it. She's actually inspecting everything that is going on and bothering the contractor to the point that he's actually made up an excuse to get away from her.

Currently standing on her own, Brennan feels her cell vibrate in her pocket.

"Hey Booth." She answers.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asks, surprised.

"Uh, it's this little invention called caller ID." She replies sarcastically.

"Right. I'm going to be a little late picking you up." He explains. "I have some stuff to do."

"I think I can manage to get back to your place on my own. My car is still in the parking lot and besides, I do need to go by my apartment to pick up some stuff."

"No way." Booth states.

"Booth."

"I'm sorry Bones, you are not driving yourself to yours then to mine, it is far too dangerous. Don't you remember that little saucer ride we took in car last night?" he asks.

"Booth, it's only fifteen minutes to my house and another twenty to yours and main roads all the way. What is the harm?"

"I cannot believe you are even suggesting this." Booth is actually getting mad at her. "You know what Booth, I am so sick and tired of not having control of my own life. I don't care what you say, I'm driving home and you know what, I might just stay there!" she shouts. Booth panics.

"Woah Bones, woah." He says. "No need to over react. If you want to drive yourself, okay I won't stop you but you really shouldn't stay on your own." He reminds her. Brennan grins on her end of the phone. She knew threatening that would change Booth's mind.

"Okay." She replies sweetly. "What time will you be back?" she asks.

"Probably around nine." He tells her.

"Okay, see you later."

"Bones." Booth says.

"Yeah?"

"Please be careful." He begs her. "And call me when you get to my place."

"I will." Brennan promises before hanging up. She gins from ear to ear, feeling great at getting some of her independence back.

PART FOUR

Pacing the kitchen floors, Brennan calls Booth's cell again but it goes straight to answer phone. This time she leaves a message since he's obviously busy and can't answer.

"So you make all this fuss about me calling you when I get in and you don't even answer the phone. You'd better have a good excuse for this Seely Booth." She warns playfully. "Anyway, I picked up chinese on the way so don't be late or I can't guarantee there'll be any left." She hangs up and potters around the kitchen, tidying and cleaning. Something niggles in the pit of her stomach but she puts it down to the whole situation. She is feeling a little too at home in Booth's home.

PART FIVE

Booth half walks, half jogs towards his SUV in the underground parking lot. He hears his cell ring but before he can reach into his pocket to answer it, two very large men set about him. Taken off guard, Booth falls to the ground as the two men kick him and punch him. He tries to fight back but his position on the ground gives him little leverage and he curls into a ball to protect himself as best he can.

After what seems like an eternity the punching and kicking stops. Booth hears footsteps running away and he uncurls himself, props himself up on one elbow and wipes the blood from his mouth with the back of his other hand. His cell phone rings again but Booth cannot answer it just yet. Instead he struggles to get to his feet. His chest aches and his face feels sore and swollen but he knows he has to get to his car and get to Brennan. _She's alone, what if they go for her next?_ He worries.

Booth staggers the twenty feet to his SUV and clambers inside. Turning the engine on, he drives as best he can in the pain he is in. _I've got to get home_.

PART SIX

Booth almost falls out of the SUV. His ribs ache, his cheek is swollen and the cuts on his face are stinging. He holds one arm over his stomach as he limps towards the front door. His suit jacket is ripped and his shirt is dirty, bloody and untucked. He pushes the door open and steps inside.

"Bones?" he calls anxiously.

"You're late." Brennan yells from the kitchen. She turns around and walks out to meet him, ready to give him a piece of her mind for being over an hour late and not calling. She'd been worried. But as soon as she sees him she gasps.

"What happened?" she runs over to him.

"Two guys jumped me." He tries to shirk off his jacket but his ribs are still sensitive and it hurts to move too much.

"Here." Brennan walks behind him and pulls his jacket off. She winces when he jerks in pain. Booth then walks over to the couch and slowly lowers himself down. Brennan quickly analyses his injuries. His face is pretty beat up and he seems to have sore ribs.

"You got a first aid kit?" she asks.

"Top shelf." He says through gritted teeth. Brennan walks to where Booth indicated the kit was and pulls it down. Armed with everything she needs she walks back to the couch and sits down next to him. Booth is lying back into the couch, his head resting against the back.

"Did you see anyone?" Brennan asks.

"They were big and blurry." Booth tells her. He watches her pull out an antiseptic wipe and move towards his head. Remembering what happened the last time she came at him with one of these wipes, he prepares for the pain. The stinging isn't as bad as he remembered and he soon relaxes as Brennan gently wipes the blood from the cuts on his face. She places a bandaid on the larger one above his eye but leaves the smaller ones open to the air to heal._ I can't believe I'm about to ask him this_ she thinks nervously.

"Take your shirt off." She says.

"Are you trying to take advantage of me?" Booth grins cheekily despite his pain.

"I need to check you haven't broken any ribs." She meets his gaze but immediately regrets it. Booth lifts his hands and starts to unbutton his shirt. He opens it to expose his perfectly toned and tanned chest. Brennan has to take a deep breath as she moves her hand in to check his ribs. She can see some light bruising and is worried about hurting him but she perseveres.

Booth leans his head back and closes his eyes as Brennan's fingers meet his skin. Her touch is soft and caring and he feels her warm fingertips tracing over his ribs. Then she presses harder and he winces, his head snapping up and his eyes flying open.

"Owe." He moans.

"Sorry." She apologises but doesn't look at him. She continues to run her fingers over his chest, her heart fluttering as she feels his muscles flex under her touch. She narrows her eyes and feels a lump building in her throat as she imagines what these guys did to Booth.

"Okay, so I don't think anything is broken or fractured." She announces. He hears a quiver in her voice. "I'll get an ice-pack for your cheek." She stands up suddenly and bolts for the kitchen.

Brennan opens the freezer and leans on the door. _Hold it together Brennan_ she tells herself. She takes a deep breath but as she reaches for the ice pack she feels him behind her, almost looming. She sucks in some air, grabs the ice pack and closes the freezer door. Booth's hands come to rest on her arms and he leans forward, his breath on her neck.

"It's okay Bones, I'm alright." He tells her. She doesn't move for a moment, then she turns around to face him. They are standing only inches apart. She has to fight every urge in her body to just grab him and hold him close. "This isn't your fault." _He's reading my mind_.

"I'm fine." She insists, despite feeling tears burning in her eyes. She's sure Booth can see them but she doesn't want him too. His hand reaches up and cups her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. _He's too close _Brennan tells herself. She is staring straight as his bare chest. She knows she has to get some distance between them. _Whatever is going on with us, this is not the tine or place to explore it_. She lifts up the ice pack and pushes it at him. Then she side steps him and removing her face from his hand at the same time. He grabs the ice pack and lets her go. As he brings the ice pack to his cheek he turns and watches her walk to the couch to pack up the first aid kit. _She's scared_. _I pushed it a little too far_. He sighs and stays in the kitchen as Brennan tidies up the lounge. She doesn't take long but when she returns to the kitchen she seems to have pulled herself together.

"You should go get some rest." She tells him. "You look exhausted."

"I guess so." He sighs.

"Go." She urges him towards the bedroom. "You are not sleeping on the couch with those ribs." She places her hands on his back and pushes him towards the bedroom. When he walks in she stands at the door.

"Uh Bones." Booth knows he is just about to push her further, maybe right over the line. She meets his chocolate brown eyes in response. "I'm concerned that the guys who jumped me might come around here." He says. Brennan's eyes widen. "And well you can see I'm not in the best of shape right now so I'd feel a lot better if you stayed through here, with me, where I can keep an eye on you." Brennan lowers her gaze but after a moment she looks up.

"I guess that makes sense." She agrees. Booth moves further into the room. "I'll be in the bathroom." Brennan says as she backs towards the door. She picks up her pyjamas and leaves the bedroom. As she moves, Booth peels off his shirt and finds his jogging pants. H contemplates putting a vest on but it hurts too much to stretch up. It takes him longer than usual to get changed but as he moves he feels his ribs easing up some. He figures that by the morning they won't be so bad.

When Brennan walks back into the bedroom, Booth is already in bed and he looks asleep. She notices he has his gun sitting on the table by the bed. She pads over to the other side of the bed, pulls the sheets up and slips in, barely moving the bed. She then pulls the sheets over her and lies on her back. She turns her head and looks over at Booth. Despite his injuries he looks so peaceful as he sleeps. She turns onto her side so she is facing him and slips a hand under her head. She finds herself watching him just breathing. He hasn't told her what actually happened and she figures it isn't something he wants to recount. But she can imagine how he must have felt and her stomach flips when she glances at the cuts and bruise on his face. _All this because of me_.

PART SEVEN

Booth falls asleep surprisingly easy despite the pain he is in and the worry of the men who attacked him coming to the house. Even having Brennan in the same bed didn't throw him. The moment he put his head down he drifted off.

Brennan isn't so lucky. Sleep only comes in the early hours of the morning. The rest of the night had been spent watching Booth breath in and out. The sight of him all beaten bruised and bloody had nearly ripped her apart, especially knowing it happened because of her. She had been so mad at him for being late and not answering his cell that it hadn't even occurred to her that he might be in danger himself. Whoever is threatening her life did threaten to get to those around her but she never imagined that it would be Booth.

Though her eyelids became heavy and her mind was spinning, Brennan refused to let sleep take over. Booth needed her now. He was in pain, he'd suffered because of her and she refused to let him down. So she kept vigil over him, her heart fluttering every time a breath didn't come in rhythm. But as the early dawn light started to rise, her eyes finally fluttered closed and sleep took her mind to new places where life isn't so complicated.

Booth wakes and as he moves to sit up he winces as he feels a twinge in his chest. Looking down he can see some rather nasty looking purply blue bruises. _I wonder what my face looks like?_ He thinks. As he pushes himself up he is careful not to wake Brennan. She is barely moving a muscle and her eyes are closed tight. He knows he scared her last night, both with what happened to him and with his somewhat intimate gesture at the freezer. _I hope she doesn't hate me_.

Booth stands before the bathroom mirror and stares at his face. Aside from the large cut above his eye and the few cuts on his cheeks and at his lip, only his left cheek is swollen with a purple bruise shining out. He leans forward and looks closer in the mirror at his war wounds.

A sleepy voice from behind startles Booth and he springs back from the mirror.

"I always knew you were vain but Booth, come on." Brennan says softly.

"Hey, don't you know it's rude to creep up on people?" he reacts defensively.

"Sorry." She cocks her head to the side and stares at him. "How are you feeling?" she asks.

"I've felt worse." He answers.

"Your ribs okay?" she asks as her mind flashes with images of her running her hands over his chest and being closer to him than she should. But he was the one who brought that on. He came up behind her and he touched her cheek. _I didn't instigate any of it_ she tells herself.

With all her thinking Brennan actually misses what Booth replies.

"Are you even listening to me?" Booth demands to know. He turns to face her and she is confronted with the image of his chest again. She tears her eyes away and raises her head to meet his eyes.

"Sorry, I was thinking." She tells him.

"About me?" he asks hopefully. Brennan snaps back to herself and rolls her eyes at him.

"God." She sighs and turns away from him. "I should have just kept sleeping." She mutters to herself as she walks away. Booth stands in the bathroom with a stupid grin planted on his face. _At least she isn't acting weird after last night _he thinks.

PART EIGHT

An hour later both Brennan and Booth are refreshed and dressed for the day ahead. Brennan is feeling far more comfortable having stopped by her house for more clothes and things. She will never admit it to Booth but she was terrified the whole way home. When she had stopped at her car she was petrified that there was a bomb in it. She was so terrified going into her own home that she grabbed what she needed in a matter of minutes. It was only as she pulled into Booth's drive that she started to feel safe again. Then he was late and she got mad and she forgot all about the terror, until he walked in the door.

"Hey Bones." Booth snaps her from her thoughts again. "What is up with you?" he asks. She lifts her head and turns to face him as she fusses with the food on her plate

"Nothing." She tells him.

"I know you don't listen to me at the best of times Bones but you never totally ignore me." He states. She sighs and turns back to her plate.

"I'm not ignoring you. I was just lost in thought." She explains.

"Anything specific or just…"

"Nothing specific." She answers quickly.

"Well if you had been listening you would have heard me telling you…you know it doesn't matter." He shakes his head and smiles before shovelling a forkful of eggs into his mouth.

"No, come on, I'm sorry I wasn't listening." Brennan apologises.

"Nah, you missed your chance Bones." He grins. "The Booth train has sailed." For the second time this morning Brennan rolls her eyes.

"Can you drop me at the hospital?" Brennan asks suddenly.

"Uh sure." Booth replies. "What happened to driving yourself?"

"Well it's clear you shouldn't be left on your own, you just get into trouble" She smiles. "Besides, I'm used to being chauffeur driven now." She cocks her head to the side and meets his eyes. Despite what happened last night he seems to be his usual self.

PART NINE

Brennan walks into Angela's room and is pleasantly surprised to see Zach sitting in a wheelchair beside Angela's bed.

"Zach, nice to see you up and around."

"Better to be up and around." He nods.

"You feeling okay?" Brennan asks.

"I'm alright Dr Brennan." He smiles.

"Oh don't mind me." Angela. "I'm fine."

"Sorry." Brennan turns her attention to her best friend.

"I have physiotherapy anyway." Zach looks towards the door. "My nurse should be by any moment now." He looks into the hall anxiously.

"Zach's got a cute nurse." Angela explains to Brennan. "I have never seen him so anxious to go anywhere." She smiles.

As if on cue the cute nurse walks in.

"Hey Zach, you ready to go?" she asks sweetly. He nods while staring at her. Brennan smiles thinking about young Zach. He can be so adorable at times like this. Innocent is how she sees him. The nurse walks over and moves behind Zach to push the wheelchair. Brennan moves out the way to let them past then slips into the seat at Angela's beside.

"So sweetie, how is everything going?" Angela asks. Brennan leans her head back and sighs heavily. "Uh oh. That's not good."

"Angela, everything is so mixed up." Brennan says.

"With Booth?" Angela asks.

"With Booth, with life…everything." Brennan sighs.

"Okay sweetie, start with life."

"We're no closer to finding who sent the bomb or who is trying to kill me. The last two days have been crazy. We even thought Tessa might have been behind it." Brennan sighs.

"No way!" Angela gasps.

"She has motive and she turned up during the investigation but her explanation was corroborated." Brennan explains.

"How did Booth feel about that?"

"I don't know, he didn't talk about it."

"Is that what's messed up with him?" Angela asks.

"No, he got attacked last night." Brennan states.

"What? Is he okay? Are you okay?"

"He's a bit beat up but he's okay. Two guys jumped him on his way home. I wasn't with him."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No. But Angela, that's not the messed up part." Brennan isn't sure she can share this with Angela but she needs to sort her head out and Angela is the only one she trusts.

"Go on." Angela adjusts her position a little.

"Last night, after I fixed up Booth, he…well, he kinda."

"Did he kiss you?" Angela gasps.

"No." Brennan shakes her head and Angela fees incredibly disappointed. "But he was…agh, I don't know how to explain it." Brennan rubs her face with her hands.

"Just tell me what happened." Angela begs for details.

"He was different last night." Brennan proceeds to explain how Booth had approached her in the kitchen. Angela looks like a kid at Christmas.

"Oh my God sweetie." She gasps. "He totally loves you."

"With everything that's going on I just don't think I can deal with this right now."

"You haven't done typical Temperance and stopped talking to him, have you?"

"No." she is truthful. "But I don't know what to say to him, I mean I don't know what's going on."

"Don't start to analyse it honey." Angela advises. "My advice, just go with the flow and let what happens happen. You and Booth, mmm. You know what I think about you two, you just need to figure it out for yourself."

"Angela, you should have an advice column."

"I know." Angela grins. "Say, where is the handsome agent anyway?"

"He's at the FBI working the case." Brennan tells him. "It's all in pieces right now."

"Don't worry Tempe, Booth will solve this. He doesn't want anything to happen to you."

"I know."

"Have faith sweetie, I do."

PART TEN

Booth slams the book against the wall in frustration, grunting at the release of energy and the pain it causes his ribs.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Brennan hovers at the door. Booth doesn't look surprised to see her but that's probably because he's too involved in what he's doing.

"How'd you get here?" he asks.

"I caught a cab." She tells him. "You okay?" she asks.

"We've got all this." He gestures to the evidence on the table "And none of it makes any sense." he clasps his hands behind his head and paces the room. Brennan doesn't know what to say to him so she just stands there. After a minute Booth seems to have calmed down.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asks. "I thought you were at the hospital?"

"I was. Angela says hi." She tells him.

"She okay?"

"Getting better every day. Zach too. Whatever you said to him really worked Booth."

"Glad I can do something right." He mutters.

"Hey." Brennan walks in. "You're just tired." She tells him. "You need a break from all this." She says. "Come back with fresh eyes." Booth meets her bright blue eyes and nods.

"Got any ideas?"

"I have one." She smiles. "Come on." She backs out of the room and Booth watches her for a moment before picking up his jacket, slinging it over her shoulder and following her out the room.

Half an hour later Brennan leads Booth along a path in the park. Though not touching, their hands dance dangerously close to each other as they walk. Emerging from the wooded path into a green grassy area with bright sunlight shining down, Booth takes off his sunglasses and gazes around.

"Nice." He nods.

"Thought you might like it." Brennan walks ahead of him about fifteen feet then just sits down. Booth watches her as she lies down on the grass.

"Are you coming?" she asks. Booth walks over and joins her on the grass. He stays sitting up for a moment, then he shuffles down and lies back. He turns his head towards her at the same time as she turns to look at him. Their heads are just inches apart.

"Booth." Brennan finally says.

"Yeah Bones?" Booth asks.

"Everything's going to be okay." She states.

"I know it is." He replies. His hand slides across the grass and covers her hand with his.


	5. Chapter 5

_**So here it is. I'm finally finished this story and although I'm not 100 happy with the ending I've been reworking it for days and I can't get it any better. it's a lot shorter than the other chapters but everything seemed to be tied up by now. Hope this satisfies all you Bones fans. I tried...**_

CHAPTER FIVE

PART ONE

Booth is back at the FBI having played hooky from work for nearly two hours. Temperance Brennan is a bad influence on him but she was right. Getting away from work and just lying in the sun in the park did clear his head and give him fresh eyes. Looking at all the evidence now, things are starting to make sense.

The next few hours pass in a blur as he reads reports and watches video footage, including that of his own attack. The men on the tape cannot be seen clearly but their method of attack would suggest a hired hit. They were not there to mug him, just to cause him harm. His hands clench into fists as he watches the men sneak up on him. if he could only get five minutes alone with them he'd really show them what he's made of. Unfortunately the video footage doesn't show enough of the men's faces to make an ID so until he finds out who's behind all this these men are free. The suddden snapping of the pencil in his hand as his fist closes around it snaps Booth out of his thoughts and he returns to the evidence.

Booth picks up the report on the bomb, the thing that started all this. The bomb fragments have been analysed by the FBI's specialists and their components are the same as those used by a criminal known very well by the FBI but Booth cannot confirm it was this same man because not enough of the bom was left and it wouldn't be implausible for someone to copy the criminals MO. Additong to this and much to Booth's frustration, Marcus Lamont was released because the FBI had no proof of his involvement to keep him. It bothers Booth that he knows the man's name but cannot remember why.

Glancing at his watch Booth wonders if Brennan has got back to his place yet. She had been working at the lab and called him to say she was in a cab on her way home. He figures that although she said she was fine, her little solo trip to her apartment freaked her out.If it didn't she'd be driving herself home. Booth had told her he'd pick up dinner on his way. Seeing the time he realises he really should go soon but Marcus Lamont is bothering him. it's that niggling feeling that something isn't right. He picks up the folder with Lamont's details in it and begins flipping through, seeing if anything triggers his memory of the man.

PART TWO

Brennan walks to the front door and peeks out the window. _Tessa?_

"Hey Tessa." She says as she pulls the door open. "Booth isn't here right now."

"I didn't come to see him. I came to see you." Tessa states.

"Oh?" Brennan is a little wary. She and Tessa have never really had more than a passing word to each other. Tessa strides into the room and Brennan closes the door behind her. "What do you need to see me about?" Brennan asks.

"There are a few things I think we need to clear up." Tessalooks at the photos on the shelf. The one of her and Seely on a weekend away has been taken down.

"Hey, if this is about you and Booth, I have nothing to say. I'm not involved and I don't want to be." Brennan raises her hands defensively.

"How could it not be about Booth?" Tessa demands. "Ever since he met you things have been off. He is always working and he talks about you all the time." Tessa complains.

"Tessa." Brennan starts.

"Don't say it. I don't need to hear again that you're not interested in him. I don't care whether you are or not, it's the fact that he's interested in you." Tessa explains. "Because of you I lost him. If you weren't around we never would have had the problems we did."

"I didn't mean to…" Brennan starts.

"Save it." Tessa glares at Brennan and for the first time Brennan feels intimidated by the woman. She sees something in her eyes that she doesn't like. "I thought things would get better if you weren't around." Tessa turns her back on Brennan for just a moment.

What happens next takes Brennan completely by surprise. When Tessa turns back around she has a gun pointed straight at her.

"Tessa?" Brennan stammers.

"Shut up." Tessa rolls her eyes. "Move over there." Tessa indicates the direction with the gun. Brennan pauses long enough to irritate Tessa and she is rewarded by Tessa smacking her across the face with the gun. Brennan falls onto the couch and grabs her cheek with her hand. The blonde certainly has guts.

"Oh, did I hurt you?" Tessa's puts on a fake concerned voice.

"It was you all along?" Brennan asks.

"Some detectives you and Seely are." Tessa laughs. "He doesn't want to believe that I could do this so he's off chasing some poor guy who was just buying flowers for his girlfriend."

"Tessa."

"Oh shut up." Tessa points the gun at Brennan again. "You ruined my life." She states. "Get up." She orders. Brennan pushes herself off the couch and stands in front of Tessa. _Should I risk fighting back? _She asks herself. _Tessa has a gun but will she really shoot me?_

"You're quite the fighter Dr Brennan." Tessa says. "And Seely, he'd do anything to protect you."

"I told you, there's nothing going on between us." Brennan ventures._ Hang on, she's tried to blow me up and run me over. She might jsut pull the trigger _Brennan panics

"Please." Tessa shouts. "You may not be together but I can see it. The looks, the eyes." She waves the gun around a little.

"Tessa please, I have no interest in Booth." Brennan tries to convince her, desperation flooding through her body.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't care how you feel. It's how Seely feels. He likes you, he always has." Tessa looks like she's going to cry. "He met you and suddenly nothing I did was good enough." Brennan is about to speak but she hesitates thinking it might irritate Tessa more.

"You're so smart and pretty and you stand up to him." Tessa says.

"Tessa."

"I told you to shut up." Tessa aims the gun at Brennan.

PART THREE

At the FBI Agent Booth is about to put the pieces of the puzzle together and he won't like the result. Marcus Lamont's file lists previous jobs and when Booth's eyes settle on one firm his jaw drops and everything clicks. He recalls a conversation with Tessa a few months ago.

"_It's a major corporation Seely" Tessa said. "And I get to take the case. Wilson & Barnes could be my big break." She beamed._

"_That's great honey." Booth replied. "Who's the client?"_

"_One of the directors, Marcus Lamont. He got himself into a little bother, obviously I can't tell you what." Tessa grinned. She liked when she got to hide details from him like he has to hide from her. "If I get him off I'm on my way."_

"Oh God." Booth slams his clenched fist into the table. "Tessa. She bought the flowers, Victoria Fields lied for her." He says out loud. _Lamont was a former client she got off on a very sticky charge. He's repaying the favour._ Booth picks up his cell and calls home. He needs to warn Brennan.

PART FOUR

"He's figured it out." Tessa laughs when the house phone rings for the third time. "Seely Booth to the rescue."

"What exactly is your plan Tessa?" Brennan asks. "He's on his way over." Brennan is wondering if she can get to her gun which is in her bag lying only ten feet from her. _Would Booth hate me if I shot Tessa?_ she asks herself.

"And when he walks through that door he's going to see me take away his life like I had to see you take away mine." Tessa's eyes narrow and her voice becomes harsh.

"Tessa, you don't need to do this. It won't accomplish anything." Brennan reasons. "Booth won't take you back if you kill me."

"I don't care about that anymore. I just want him to know the same pain I know and for you to pay for taking him away."

"I didn't take him away." Brennan tries to tell Tessa. For a split second Tessa takes her eyes off Brennan and she uses this opportunity to her advantage. She lunges at Tessa, knocking them both to the ground. They wrestle as Brennan tries to get the upper hand. Somewhere in the struggle Brennan loses sight of Tessa's gun.

PART FIVE

Booth screeches the SUV to a halt outside his house. He can hear banging and crashing inside and realises something bad is going down. He rushes to the door, draws his gun, and throws it open. The sight that greets him strikes him like a stab to the heart. Tessa, a woman until a week ago he thought he loved, is straddling his Bones, the women he has been developing feelings for for a long time, on the floor, her arms pinned at her side by Tessa's knees. Tessa has the gun cocked and pointed down at Brennan's head. Booth raises his gun and takes aim.

"Tessa, put the gun down." He warns her.

"Or what, you'll shoot me?" she laughs. "Could you really shoot me Seely? After everything we've been through?" she asks.

Booth analyses the situation. Brennan is pinned. He can see a bruise on her cheek and Tessa has a loaded gun just an inch from Brennan's head. _Can I shoot Tessa?_He asks himself.

"I don't want to Tessa but I can't let you hurt her." He says.

"Your precious Temperance. Still choosing her over me." Tessa laughs. "Say goodbye Seely."

"Booth." Brennan whispers as she clamps her eyes shut._ I can't believe this is how I die_ she thinks._ I'm not ready to die. There's too much I need to do. Booth..._When the shot goes off there is a moment of silence. _Am I dead?_ Brennan asks herself. She opens her eyes to see Booth tackle Tessa, pulling her off and onto the floor. Tessa's gun is lying to the side of Brennan's head, a dark burn mark on the barrell.

"Give it up Tessa." Booth grunts as he straddles Tessa who is lying face down on her stomach, wriggling to get free. Booth pulls Tessa's arms behind her back and holds her tight.

"You didn't shoot me, you shot the gun out my hand." She states. "Why?" she asks.

"You should know I don't like shooting people Tessa." He looks over at Brennan. "You okay?" he asks. Brennan is in shock and doesn't reply as she props herself up on one elbow and tries to regain control of her breathing and heart rate.

"Bones?" he asks. He stares at her, needing a response but her eyes are vacant. "Bones?" he asks again more forecfully. She manages to nod which satisfies Booth for now. The sound of sirens approaching the house seems to shock Tessa back to reality and she starts to cry.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she asks.

"Save it Tessa." Booth says. "You know exactly what you've been doing. Hiring people to make bombs, run us over, beat me up..." Booth's voice is filled with hate and he realises any feelings he had for Tessa have gone, completely. Tessa sniffs and immediately stops crying, her fake tears not doing anything. She struggles against Booth but he holds her tightly, afraid of what she might do if she got free. Brennan remains on the floor, her mind still trying to catch up to what has happened. And that's where the police find the three when they storm into the house a few minutes later after a neighbour heard the commotion.

PART SIX

FBI agents and police officers swarm Booth's house. He stands and watches as Tessa is bundled into a police car to be taken to the nearest station for questioning. A heavy sigh escapes his lips and he turns to look for Brennan.He sees her sitting on the wall with a paramedic tending to her. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and walks, with his shoulders slightly hunched, over to her.

"How is she?" he asks the paramedic.

"Fine, it's just a bruise." He places an ice pack over her cheek and announces that he's done. As the paramedic leaves, Booth takes his place.

"What a week huh?" he asks as she sits down on the wall next to her.

"Did something special happen?" Brennan jokes. Booth turns and smiles. She has her sense of humour, that's a good sign.

"I'm really sorry all of this happened to you." He hangs his head and turns to look at her.

"It isn't your fault." Brennan tells him.

"Maybe not directly." He says. "But if I had handled things with Tessa better then maybe…"

"Booth, nothing you could have said or done could provoke her into these actions. She made the decision to act, crazy as it was. I'm really sorry she was behind this, I know how you felt about her." Brennan tells him. "And at the end of the day you saved my life." she reaches over and takes his hand. She loves how her hands feel so small in his. As their eyes lock he turns her hand over and brings it towards him. Whilst staring right into her bright blue eyes he plants a soft lingering kiss on the back of her hand. Then he lowers her hand back down and pulls his away. She watches as a smile tugs at his lips which then spreads until he is grinning like the Cheshire cat, his chocloate eyes sparkling._ I haven't seen those eyes for a while_ she thinks.

"I did save your life, didn't I." He announces as he stands up. "More than once." He adds.

"Don't get cocky now Booth." She warns as she looks up at him. Despite his bruised face, he looks good. _Better than good_.

"Me? Cocky? Never." He places his hands on his waist, shoving his jacket behind him slightly and flaunting his toned and muscled body for Brennan. _Man he looks good in a suit_ is all she can think when she looks at him.

"At least I get to go home now." she sighs as she rises to stand beside him. _She looks tired_ Booth observes.

"I guess so." Booth says as they start to walk. He causally drapes an arm around her shoulder hoping to distract her from the obvious disappointment in his voice. _I don't want her to leave._

"Good because I miss my place." Brennan comments. "I miss my bed and my kitchen and my books." she sighs.

"What's wrong with my place?" he asks.

"Booth, if I took the time to tell you what was wrong with your place we'd still be talking about it next Christmas." Brennan smiles at him.

"I'm going to let that one slide because Tessa was trying to kill you." Booth laughs.

"Gee thanks Booth." Brennan replies. Booth leans down and kisses the top of her head. Brenna closes her eyes momentarily, sucking in every second of the encounter. _This feels so right but I can't do this_ she worries. _I can't get involved, can I?_

"Oh by the way." Booth smiles, knowing the reaction his next words are going to get. "I'm going to need that gun back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**I'm hoping for good reviews. I'm also hoping there isn't too much disappointment with the ending. I know some of you would be wanting the two to get together properly. But good news for those who liked this story and my writing. I've decided to develop this budding relationship between Brennan and Booth in a new story. Not quite a sequel but I love the way the relationship has developed here and I want to continue it but I need a fresh storyline to work from.**_


End file.
